Juego de Seducción
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Jugar parece sencillo, si ganas, perfecto, si pierdes, puedes jugar de nuevo...esta vez no es así, ganas, pero igual saldrás perdiendo............Terminado.n-n
1. Prólogo

Mátenme n.nU, yo y otra historia desquiciada xD, la había pensado hace unos días, y hasta ahora tengo solo el prólogo, por lo general, publico cuando tengo escritos unos 3 o 4 caps o.O, pero esta vez me pudieron las ganas y publico n.n

El título…sep, no suena como algo que suelo escribir y eso es lo interesante, me arriesgué a subir de tono mis escritos y habrá cosas…fuertes, por así decirlo, al menos eso tengo pensado F)  
Bla bla bla….no quiero hacer spam como siempre xD así que a leer

Disclamer: Ya saben, DP es propiedad de Butch Hartman, y Nickelodeon Trademarks….al menos hasta que tenga suficiente dinero para comprar la serie y DP será mío F) muajajajaja XD

* * *

**Juego de Seducción  
****By:****SamxDanny-ely  
_Prólogo_  
**

Era él un hombre hallado en sombras, se distinguían un par de ojos rojos que solían estar llenos de malicia, sentado en su cómoda silla rotatoria; frente a él, una hermosa joven que portaba una sonrisa maliciosa, finalmente había recibido una nueva misión…había ya destruido a centenares de fantasmas, su rol de cazadora era bien conocido y temido por muchos…su destreza, velocidad y habilidad le dotaron de una característica siniestra y por la cual era temida: un corte profundo que resultaba en una muerte limpia.

Anteriormente, sus trabajos duraban escasos días: rastrear, localizar, destruir…era la rutina, recibía un buen pago por cada trabajo, así que entre más rápido terminara mejor, pues así comenzaría uno nuevo…y así, uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro…

La verdadera razón de su servicio: "le pertenecía" a ese hombre, al principio se negaba a sus órdenes, limitándose a permanecer a su lado, sin más ni menos…aún así, al pasar el tiempo terminó accediendo, y descubrió el extraño placer de la muerte y destrucción; sin embargo, nunca quiso meterse con los humanos, ese trabajo se lo dejaba a otros sirvientes, consideraba aquello un homicidio, y si le preguntaban que si acabar fantasmas no lo era también, ella respondía que eso era una limpieza, no un homicidio…

"destruye a Phantom" indicó la voz del hombre "no importa cómo ni cuándo, solo acábalo"  
"no importa el tiempo?, y qué hay del dinero?" cuestionó ella levantando la mirada  
"tiempo?" se mofó "el que necesites…semanas, meses…no importa, y sobre el pago…querida Samantha, te daré algo mejor que el dinero…_tu libertad_"

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que anhelaba desde el principio, desde que se había arrepentido de lo que había pedido, desde que dependía de aquel hombre para vivir, por el miedo que tenía del poder de su amo…a pesar de disfrutar la cacería…¡¡libertad!!, sonaba tan lejana antes, ahora era tangible, y solo debía acabar con ese sujeto…

"y solo debo acabarlo y bastará?" preguntó incrédula  
"eso basta querida…una vez que Phantom ya no esté, tú serás libre…aunque ya sabes la situación, él no es sólo un fantasma…¿estás dispuesta?"  
"señor…yo…" titubeaba ante la situación, era difícil tomar una decisión, traicionaría sus creencias, todo lo que hasta ahora había distinguido la cacería del homicidio…  
_"hazlo"_ murmuraba una voz en su cabeza _"hazlo, y luego podrás desaparecer, no tienes nada que perder, por el contrario, ganarás demasiado"_ resonaba con malicia  
"cuente conmigo señor" afirmó recobrando la sonrisa en su rostro  
"perfecto! Sabía que contaba contigo…ya te llegarán las instrucciones, puedes retirarte"  
"gracias señor"

Sentía un nuevo aire de esperanza en su interior, era como respirar por primera vez, era un sentimiento refrescante y renovador…llegó a su lujoso apartamento y dejó las llaves sobre la repisa, se dirigió al minibar frente a la sala y se sirvió un vaso de Brandy con algo de hielo, caminó hasta la ventana y veía el atardecer mientras bebía un poco…volteó el rostro y sobre la mesa de centro, vio un sobre café, se dirigió allí, dejó la copa a un lado y leyó lo que contenía el sobre

_Nombre humano: Daniel Fenton  
__Nombre Fantasma: Daniel Phantom  
__Edad: 26 años  
__Ocupación: Empresario  
__Estado civil: soltero  
__Familia: ninguna viva conocida  
__Habilidades fantasmas: congelación, posesión de cuerpos, lamento fantasmagórico, bombas de ectoplasma_

Tomó un par de fotos que venían adjuntas, el amo sí que no había escatimad detalles al investigarlo…¿por qué quería deshacerse de él?, no era que le interesara, no podía interesarle, eso dificultaría el trabajo…fantasma, era un joven de cabellos blancos, mirada de tono verde y traje negro…humano, cabello negro, ojos azules y traje ejecutivo…

"no estás mal Phantom, nada mal" siseó a las fotos tomando la copa en su mano "será todo un placer acabar contigo" sonrió llevando un trago a la boca

* * *

Muajajajajajaja ¿recuerdan la fase de "Sam asesina"?, bien, en este fic se verá…y otras cositas que quiero poner F) 

Espero no me maten por llevar dos fics al tiempo, pero prometo que no descuidaré nada…espero o.O  
xD

Un abrazo, se cuidan mucho ;)  
XOXO


	2. Primera impresión

Wow! de verdad, muchas gracias por leer, se nota que les dejé con intriga xDDD  
Y celebrando que entre el foro y FanFiction esta historia tiene apenas "15 reviews" solo con el prólogo n.n me animo a publicar el primer capítulo nn, disfrútenlo ;)

**

* * *

**

Juego de seducción  
_By_**_SamxDanny-ely  
__Capítulo 1: Primera impresión__

* * *

_ **

Era un día normal en Amity Park, se veía el ajetreo de un negro-gris ejecutivo. El centro se vestía de corbata para recibir a los empresarios que dedicaban sus días a la alza de la economía de una ciudad que era ahora progresista, y él no era la excepción, a pesar de ser tan joven, era único propietario y presidente de la empresa más poderosa del estado. Como todos los días, desde hace unos cuatro años, subía por las escaleras de la compañía, ahí estaba Juan, un viejo vendedor de café que ya tenía listo el cappuccino doble que el joven pedía todas las mañanas. 

Continuó subiendo mientras bebía café y sentía como todas las miradas de las empleadas se posaban en él, no había diferencia con otros días, siempre era lo mismo, aún así, era bastante incómodo y muestra de ello era el tambaleo de sus dedos sobre su maletín. Seguía el camino hasta su oficina y ahora su paso era acompañado por el de su asistente, una chica de gafas y una tabla de notas sobre su regazo. Las miradas suspirantes cambiaban por ojos de odio contemplando a quien tenía el puesto más codiciado del momento.

Luego de abandonar el ascensor en el último piso, caminaba hasta el fondo y cruzaba su puerta de vidrio oscuro para acomodarse frente a su amplio escritorio en su enorme silla café amoblada, para ese momento el cappuccino había llegado a su fin y el envase terminaba en el basurero. Dejaba su maletín a un lado y cruzando sus dedos frente a él, escuchaba su agenda diaria en voz de Andrea, su asistente personal

"7 am, reunión con el comité de publicidad, 8 am, junta directiva, 9:30 am, asamblea con el departamento de finanzas, 10:30 am, reunión con la representante de la GCL"  
"representante? Qué no debía verme el presidente en persona?"  
"si señor, pero la GCL se niega a negociar si no es a través de su vocera"  
"de acuerdo" refunfuñó luego de un suspiro "gracias Andrea"  
"con gusto señor ¿algo más?"  
"es todo por ahora" dijo para que Andrea saliera de su oficina

Eran esos días ocupados en los que extrañaba cuando Fenton Works no era más que un negocio familiar, aquellos tiempos en secundaria cuando sus padres inventaban sus cosas alocadas y se avergonzaba de ello. Pero luego de la muerte de ellos, el lugar quedó en silencio, y en soledad absoluta…él estaba solo, con su hermana Jasmín como compañera de sufrimiento…Una vez que terminó la secundaria, ella le convenció de reabrir las puertas, y en sus siguientes años administraba el sitio mientras terminaba la universidad. El pequeño negocio comenzó a crecer tanto, que cada vez tuvieron que contratar más y más personal, hasta que se vieron obligados a mudarse y todo se convirtió en lo que era ahora. Una vez que estaba establecido, Jazz viajó a Europa a vivir con su esposo, y fue ahí donde Daniel se hizo cargo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Había terminado de repisar el color de su labial y bajó hasta el parqueadero del edificio, subió a su flamante auto negro, revisó llevar todo lo necesario e inició el camino. Tenía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, era el primer paso de todo, debía decir las palabras indicadas, un solo error y todo se vendría al piso. Debía infiltrarse en su vida lo suficiente como para acabarlo en silencio y sin sospecha alguna, de esa forma, no tendría ningún tipo de responsabilidad en el asunto.

Todo estaba previsto, usaría el nombre de la compañía de su amo como pretexto para establecer una relación empresarial, que se convertiría en otro tipo de relación gracias a sus 'talentos' tal y como era el deseo de su señor, lo bueno del asunto, es que no le costaría trabajo alguno…Bajó de su auto una vez que encontró lugar en el estacionamiento, subió hasta el último piso como le habían indicado y se dirigió hasta la antesala de la oficina principal

"Buenos días" saludó la recién llegada "vengo por la reunión con el Señor Fenton"  
"Señorita Manson?"  
"la misma" asintió con una sonrisa  
"por supuesto, en seguida le anuncio" … "Señor Fenton, la Srta. Manson ya está aquí"  
"muy bien" respondió una voz por el intercomunicador "que pase"  
"siga Señorita"  
"muchas gracias" respondió antes de entrar a la oficina

Era un sitio bastante acogedor como para ser una oficina, parecía más una biblioteca, llena de libros desgastados, que llegaba hasta el techo…una amplia ventana que daba vista a los rascacielos del centro de Amity, un escritorio de visos grises en forma de media luna, a un lado una montaña de documentos y carpetas, al otro, un teléfono y un comunicador, rodeado todo de fotografías de gente sonriente, en la mitad, un paquete de hojas en blanco y una fina pluma dorada.

"Señorita, hagamos esto rápido" susurró alguien en la silla que estaba de espaldas "no ha sido una buena mañana y no tengo ánimos para esto"  
"de acuerdo Sr. Fenton, pero dudo que logre entender algo si continúa dándome la espalda"  
"muy bien" expresó dando la vuelta "comience"

Giró para encontrarse con una joven ejecutiva de cabello negro, lacio y largo, de profundos y cautivantes ojos violeta, y unos provocativos labios del mismo color que dibujaban una semi-sonrisa. Supo entonces que no había sido una buena idea eso de dar la vuelta, sus ojos se fijaron en el ajustado traje empresarial de su visitante, de una corta minifalda y una blusa escotada violeta que dejaba un tanto al descubierto. El color negro de su atuendo hacía un perfecto contraste con el blanco de su piel

"Bien, Ghost Corp Ltda. o GCL como le suelen llamar, le está ofreciendo a su compañía una alianza para la próxima campaña de lanzamiento…en vista que…"

Escuchó la primera parte y el resto fue un balbuceo para él, su clásica posición de codos sobre la mesa y manos cruzadas dando únicamente vista de sus ojos para arriba, había cambiado por un boquiabierto jovencito que parecía estar viendo el cielo…se fijó en cada detalle, cómo ella cruzaba su pierna izquierda sobre derecha, un coqueto mechón que se negaba a ser peinado cada vez que lo intentaba, cómo sus labios se movían dando paso a su melodiosa voz…era oficial, finalmente una mujer lo había idiotizado…siempre se había negado al llamado de Cupido –si es que existía- pensando que le desviaría de sus metas, esa batalla estaba ahora perdida.

"…y así eliminaremos a las 'pequeñas amenazas' que intentan acabar con las dos empresas más poderosas, es decir, las nuestras…así que ¿qué dice?" finalizó con satisfacción  
"ah?" se limitó a soltar el sorprendido presidente  
"Señor Fenton?"  
"es solo que debo pensar lo de la… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"  
"bien" dijo despacio con una mirada desconcertada "es evidente que hoy no concretaremos nada, así que le hablaré en otra ocasión" saliendo de la oficina "en todo caso fue un placer"  
"seguro" dijo dudoso…

Primera impresión y el hombre siquiera pudo medio completar una oración, de atención dispersa, despiste evidente, capaz de ser atrapado por la sonrisa de una joven… ¡¡perfecto!! Todo iba de acuerdo a lo que Samantha esperaba, iba a ser más rápido de lo calculado. Bajó al estacionamiento y estaba a punto de subir a su auto

"tres…dos…uno…"  
"Señorita Manson, espere!!"  
"típico" dijo para sí "Sr. Fenton ¿sucede algo?" volteó fingiendo inocencia  
"la verdad, me gustaría discutir esto más a fondo…le gustaría almorzar mañana?"  
"pero…cuando llamé, su asistente mencionó que no tendría la agenda libre hasta dentro de dos meses" expresó con firmeza  
"podría pedirle que mueva algunos compromisos" explicó llevando una manos tras su cabeza "y…¿le parece?"  
"que me llame su asistente" sonrió subiendo al auto "hasta entonces" y salió del sitio

Si que se había comportado como un idiota, de seguro ella pensaba que lo era…Caminó de regreso a su oficina, despacio y pensando en la joven…¿qué tenía que lo capturó por completo?, era la primera vez que alguien había captado su atención de esa forma…entró a su oficina ignorando los llamados de Andrea, se sentó en su cómoda silla mirando por el ventanal del fondo…suspiró, llevó sus manos a su frente y cerró los ojos…giró e intentó regresar al trabajo, pero se topó con una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio

_"Daniel, gracias por la invitación, espero ansiosa el día de mañana…Samantha"_

¿Cómo lo supo? Fue evidente que ella dejó esa nota antes de irse ¿había sido tan torpemente obvio?...aún así eso la hacía más atractiva… "Samantha" sonrió, así que finalmente conocía su nombre

x-x-x-x-x-x

De paseo por las calles de la ciudad, había desechado el saco de su sastre, el cabello al viento, las gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos, _"You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify…"_ cantaba mientras hacía un intento de percusión sobre el timón, amaba ese convertible, de verdad que había sido una de las mejores cosas que pudo desear alguna vez

Sonó el celular, bajó el tono del reproductor y activó el 'manos libres' mientras continuaba conduciendo por una de las avenidas principales

"y bien?" preguntó la voz de quien llamaba  
"el tipo es un completo idiota, no puedo creer que haya caído con la primera impresión, Señor, esto será demasiado sencillo"  
"ves querida? Sabía que tú eras la indicada para esto…me imagino que tú no…"  
"no mencioné su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancia, no se angustie señor Masters"  
"suenas muy contenta, parece que todo sale según el plan"  
"así es, mañana almorzaré con él, y claro usted sabrá todos los detalles"  
"mucha suerte Samantha"  
"gracias señor" y terminó la llamada

_"You know you live to break me, don't deny, sweet sacrifice"_ había terminado la canción, y ella continuaba conduciendo de muy buen ánimo, una vez que todo terminara, podría hacer lo que quisiera, recorrer el mundo, conocer otras culturas…finalmente esto no tenía pierde…

**TBC**

* * *

_Sweet Sacrifice © Evanescence  
No se, como que esa canción le va al fic n.n, además, siempre me he imaginado a Sam un poco en el papel de Amy...rebelde, gótica y genial xD_

Sep, como pensaban, el malo de la historia no es nadie más ni nadie menos que el Frutiloop xDDD, no se ustedes, pero a mí me parece el villano perfecto :3 no me imagino a nadie más en ese personaje, rico, poderoso y vengativo, es que acaso Vlad no es así?  
Y...si se preguntan esto¿en el prólogo no decía que Danny no tenía familia¿entonces, qué onda con Jazz?, eso se resolverá en otro cap F)  
Por ahora los dejo, un abrazotototototote del tamaño del mundo, y gracias de antemano por sus reviews ;)


	3. Cita de negocios

Hola mi gente bonita n.n, aún padezco de mal payasnífico y despiste Fenton crónico xD, y ahora a eso, súmenle un grave caso de BELODP –para más información ver mi perfil xDDDD-, pero gracias a un milagro de kamisama, logré inspirarme para completar este capítulo, me llevó toda una semana de trasnocho pero lo hice…

Ahora, mañana me voy de viaje, 8 maravillosos días de playa con mis amigos de la promoción, cosa que me tiene increíblemente emocionada, y no podía irme sin adelantar algo de mi trabajo, así que además de esperar que me deseen suerte –y de disculparme de antemano porque quizá sus replies lleguen una semana tarde xD- les dejo el cap esperando que les guste.

Un abrazo y nos vemos el 25 de noviembre –día en que espero volverme a conectar-

Por cierto, este cap va dedicado a tres personas súper especiales, a **KaroPhantom**, por ser una amiga incondicional y porque espero que su bloqueo se esfume para continuar leyendo sus maravillosas historias, a **E-****Dantes**, porque a pesar de haber decidido no continuar la traducción de los fics de _Spy__Guy_ y de _Cordia_, siempre será un ejemplo a seguir, y a **Kozumy ****Disgrace**, a quien aún le reclamo el hecho de no continuar escribiendo DP (xD es broma lo del reclamo xD) y quien me ha inspirado millones de veces…

* * *

**Juego de seducción  
_By_****_SamxDanny-ely  
Capítulo 2: Cita de negocios__

* * *

_ **

"Es solo una cita de negocios, nada más, no entiendo cual es el alboroto por eso" argumentó mientras anudaba su corbata

"en dado caso no habrías usado la palabra 'cita', y suenas demasiado entusiasmado como para ser solo negocios"

"Jazz, te llamé para contártelo no para recibir un sermón" dijo fastidiado cambiando el teléfono de oído

"lo que digas, pero continúa siendo demasiado extraño¿no suele Andrea hacerlo todo por ti?"

"qué no puedo salir de mi oficina de vez en cuando?"

"okay, no te enojes, solo ten cuidado con que no descubra a ya sabes quién"

"no te preocupes por eso" con algo de alegría "por eso digo que son solo negocios"

"muy bien, mucha suerte con eso hermanito"

"gracias, saluda a todos de mi parte"

"lo haré, cuídate mucho" finalizó para cortar la llamada

Su hermana no había cambiado, después de tantos años aún le trataba como un adolescente, siempre había sido sobreprotectora y los kilómetros de distancia no eran impedimento para seguirlo siendo.

Ajustó su saco azul oscuro, bebió el último trago del jugo de naranja que había servido antes de iniciar la llamada y salió de su apartamento; la ventaja de vivir en aquel sitio es que a tan solo unas calles quedaba su trabajo, así que llegar tarde no era una preocupación trascendental.

Tenía mucho que hacer ese día, reuniones, papeleo, llamadas, negociaciones e incluso entrevistas para la prensa, pero su mente se sumergía cada minuto en el encuentro de aquella tarde, la mareada de emociones e ideas le desconcentró en más de una ocasión. Según Andrea, la reunión sería a la 1:00pm en su restaurante francés favorito…

"Samantha" aquel nombre no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, incluso alcanzó a escribir una 's' donde debía ir su firma en el documento que examinaba

"Andrea, otra copia del formato 34" refunfuñó

"en seguida señor"

x-x-x-x-x

_"basta" soltó desesperada "no doy un paso más!"_

_"no fui yo quién decidió aceptar éstas condiciones"_

_"qué opción tenía, me quedé sola y fue usted quien vino a mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que aceptar su trato fue una de las mayores estupideces de toda mi vida!"_

_"le llamas estupidez a asegurar tu futuro?, te doy todo lo que ya no puedes tener, te brindo seguridad y la oportunidad de hacerte alguien fuerte y con ambición ¡¡¿y simplemente te niegas a cumplir tu parte del trato?!!"_

_"no hay tal futuro" dijo con sarcasmo "y entrenaría con gusto, si mi 'señor' no fuera el hombre más imbécil de este planeta!!!"_

_"silencio" dejó ver su enojo, aventándole una bofetada a la chica, logrando que chocara con la pared a su espalda "no permitiré que una chiquilla revoltosa ponga en tela de juicio mis intentos por ayudarle"_

_"…" silencio, ella le miraba con odio sentada en el suelo, mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que logró asomarse por su labio inferior debido al golpe_

_"es evidente que hoy no podremos continuar con esto, creo que lo mejor será que te retires a tu habitación, pero la próxima vez, espero que podamos hacerlo de buena manera¿me expliqué bien señorita Manson?"_

_"si señor Masters" enfatizando en aquel apellido mientras el hombre caminaba bajo el umbral de la puerta_

_Una vez que llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre su cama, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, de hecho no le interesaba mucho, pero una vez que un amargo suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse sin clemencia, dando paso a un llanto descontrolado, mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no gritar iracunda apretando su almohada con fuerza. Maldijo una y otra vez la hora en que decidió trabajar para ese cretino_

_"eres un malnacido Masters!!" enunció con odio incorporándose, entonces tomó la única foto que le quedaba de sus padres y esbozó una sonrisa "se que no elegí la mejor opción, pero así me cueste las lágrimas que me quedan, vengaré su muerte" su sonrisa nostálgica mutó por completo en una expresión vengativa y macabra, era inconcebible el pensar que una jovencita de 15 años hablara ya de ira, venganza y muerte…habían siquiera pasado unos meses desde su llegada a ese sitio y ese poco tiempo bastó para odiar a su nuevo amo "solo espera a descuidarte y entonces verás" dijo a la cámara sobre su cabeza, esa que le mantenía en vela casi todo el tiempo, odiaba sentirse vigilada pero a cambio de su venganza, todo valdría la pena._

_Su sonrisa escalofriante se desdibujó bruscamente cuando el artefacto plateado sobre su muñeca comenzó a quemar su piel, aquel brazalete de control nuevamente hacía de las suyas; era un dolor punzante, como una quemadura de fuego encendido, el ardor arrancaba gritos de dolor de su garganta, acompañados por un par de lágrimas que pendían de su barbilla…y tan rápido como inició, cesó…no hubo más quemaduras ni descargas, aún así, luego de cada 'ataque' sentía un escozor justo en la enrojecida parte de su muñeca que lograba vislumbrar, después de todo, aquella manilla era irremisible._

Despertó bañada en sudor frío, tocó con desespero la muñeca que solía portar esa cosa plateada, juró que pudo sentir de nuevo la quemadura sobre su piel, es sensación horrorosa que la atormentó por años…cayó de regreso en su almohada, giró para ver el reloj y marcaba las 8:41 am, tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarse y salir al encuentro del día con su _víctima._

Reflexionó sobre su sueño, fue una de las últimas veces en las que vio esa fotografía, seguramente se había perdido como su esperanza de ser libre…lo extraño del asunto es que pasados unos años, su relación con el amo cambió drásticamente, y se podría decir que se convirtió en una especie da fraternidad; sonrió con sarcasmo, no podría imaginarse la faceta paternal de Masters, era un hombre despiadado y vengativo, lo gracioso, ahora ella también era así…

_x-x-x-x-x_

"es todo?"

"si…" dijo confuso "Andrea!" detuvo su salida "debo comprarle un detalle o algo así?"

"Daniel" respondió sentándose frente al escritorio "¿por qué me parece que esto es más que un negocio?"

"no lo sé, Jazz dijo lo mismo" miraba con enojo

"ella siempre ha tenido razón, no veo una para que se equivoque con esto"

"pero no es muy precipitado?" preguntó "quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos hablado formalmente"

"dos cosas…una, la nota que dejó habla por sí misma, ella también está interesada en ti, y otra, para que te tenga en este estado…" le señaló riendo "bueno¿vas a arriesgarte?"

"eso creo"

"en cualquier caso" colocó dos papelitos sobre el escritorio "éstas son dos entradas para el concierto de música clásica éste viernes, quizá no sea su estilo, pero les dará el chance de conocerse"

"¿cómo las conseguiste?, apenas nos vimos ayer"

"una buena asistente siempre prevé todo" guiñó el ojo

Andrea se había convertido en una especie de madre para él, llevaba su agenda, hacía sus citas, organizaba las reuniones y entrevistas, supervisaba los departamentos, se preocupaba por el bienestar de su presidente…se había convertido en sus ojos, manos y oídos. Eran ya 3 años desde su llegada, y a pesar de haber compartido uno solo con Jasmín, había forjado una fuerte relación con la familia Fenton. Sus dos hijos admiraban muchísimo a Daniel, daban por hecho que era el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, y por sobre todas las cosas, querían ser como él al crecer; por su parte, Daniel adoraba a su asistente, quizá en cierto modo, porque ella tenía muchos rasgos similares a los de su verdadera madre.

x-x-x-x-x

Salió de la ducha, una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y una melodía pegajosa en su voz, se dirigió al armario y buscó la ropa adecuada a la ocasión, retocó un tanto el esmalte de sus uñas y una vez que estuvo lista, rogó para que todo continuara por buen camino.

Llegó al restaurante que le había indicado la asistente de Daniel y un mesero que fingía tener acento francés –al menos eso pensaba ella- la guió hasta la mesa del fondo. Estaba ahí Daniel, sentado con la mirada brillante y una enorme sonrisa.

Sintió cada paso que daba como un paseo lento, comenzó un cosquilleo en su abdomen…¿nervios¿por qué?...se concentró en lo que debía hacer, y antes de sentarse, regaló una de sus cautivantes miradas, como solo ella sabía darlas.

Daniel se estremeció con la actitud de la recién llegada, y sin decir palabra alguna, pasmado por el coqueteo de la joven, jugaba con la cinta del ramo que ocultaba bajo la mesa…flores, nunca pensó que podría regalarlas, eran un gesto de admiración profunda, y en ocasiones de necesidad desesperada, en cualquier caso, para él, hoy eran un factor necesario.

"buenas tardes Daniel"

"tardes" respondió tratando de tener compostura "se ve muy bien, Srta. Manson"

"dígame Samantha" dijo para llamar al mesero

"Bienvenidos, soy Pierre, su mesero el día de hoy¿qué van a ordenar?""lo de siempre" respondió el joven enseguida

"por supuesto Señor Fenton, y la señorita?"

"lo mismo que el caballero, creo que confiaré en su buen gusto" aludió sonriente

El mesero se retiró y hubo un silencio algo prolongado, Samantha, más por flirteo que por ociosidad, se resolvió por imitar todo aquello que Daniel pudiera considerar importante, así no podría caber duda que sus gustos eran similares, y que perfectamente podrían ser _el uno para el otro…_

Ella se distrajo un tanto y alzó la mirada hasta la ventana mientras jugaba con el mantel entre sus manos…se sentía ansiosa, desconociendo totalmente el por qué, quizá se debía a que temía terminar comprometiéndose demasiado en _la relación_, o era tal vez porque estaría algún tiempo alejada de la cacería y de sus armas…elevó un suspiro, si que iba a extrañar la adrenalina y la euforia de su oficio.

"qué?" preguntó mirando curiosa a Daniel, quien había soltado una risa en cuanto ella suspiró

"suspiraste…no pareces alguien que suela afligirse"

"y por qué me habla en ese tono?"

"te molesta?" sonrió con malicia

"no…solamente no lo esperaba de ust- de ti" corrigió

"no suelo ser muy detallista pero…te traje algo"

"de verdad?" cuestionó con algo de nerviosismo, para era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que recibía un obsequio desinteresadamente

"toma" expresó sacando las flores de su escondite "son violetas, además del nombre, pensé que era el único color que iba contigo"

"gracias" fingió entusiasmo

_"genial"_ susurró su cabeza _"otro idiota que te da flores, no puedo creer que además de fácil, sea cursi"_

"cállate!" exclamó la chica en baja voz

"disculpa?" era Daniel quien preguntaba al haber escuchado involuntariamente las palabras de Samantha

"no nada" soltó una sonrisa "me…tomé la libertad de organizar toda la información del negocio aquí" poniendo una hoja sobre la mesa "pensé que hoy podríamos hablar de otras cosas"

"c-claro" sentía un ligero ardor en el rostro, era la primera vez que una mujer parecía tomar la iniciativa "qué quieres saber?" lanzó tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo

Samantha comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la vida de Daniel, todas y cada una de las respuestas las guardó mentalmente, reuniendo información del enemigo, y a pesar de no tocar el tema de su identidad fantasma, fue una conversación bastante agradable, interrumpida únicamente por la llegada de la orden a la mesa. Ella logró olvidarse por unos segundos de fingir, y ahora sonreía con naturalidad.

"tienes una linda sonrisa" expuso ella un con un tanto de timidez

"gracias" respondió él apenado por el halago

_"déjate ahora tú de cursilerías"_ exclamó la voz de su cabeza

"bien, es tu turno, pregúntame" sonrió Samantha ignorando el comentario de su interior

Daniel hizo las preguntas típicas y Samantha respondía a cada una con un buen discurso preparado, ocultando el hecho que teniendo tan solo 15 años le 'vendió' su alma a un frenético millonario que quería acabar con el, y que ese asunto del negocio empresarial no era más que la fachada de una indiscriminada cacería.

"y qué hay de tus padres?" comentó él

Samantha detuvo la cucharada de flan que se llevaba a la boca "mis padres?...ellos, murieron hace 11 años" su semblante se entristeció de manera evidente

"lo siento, no debí preguntar eso"

"descuida" sonrió débilmente "no lo sabías así que no había motivo para que no lo preguntaras"

"supongo…"

"bien, creo…que es momento de irme" se levantó de su silla y tomando el ramo en su mano, salía del lugar

"espera!" exclamó corriendo tras ella "estás bien?, de verdad lamento mucho si te incomodé"

"es…un tema que no me gusta tocar, pero es cosa mía, tú no te preocupes"

"de cualquier manera me gustaría enmendarlo…quiero que me acompañes el viernes al recital de música clásica en el auditorio"

"será un placer" sonreía complacida

"quieres que pase por ti?"

"seguro, Andrea tiene mi dirección, así que te espero el viernes" se despidió y salió definitivamente del restaurante

Daniel se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró, si que le costaba trabajo pretender a esta chica, algo extraño siendo un conquistador experto –según sus allegados-, de cualquier manera ya no había marcha atrás, tenía una cita, una de verdad, y sin importar hasta donde le llevara la tentación, simplemente tomaría el riesgo…

**TBC

* * *

**

_**Violetas Africanas:** nombre común que se da a ciertas plantas con flor, también llamadas saintpaulias, cultivadas a menudo como plantas de interior._

No se que onda con estas plantas, simplemente se me vino a la mente la palabra "violeta" y las investigué, me llevé una sorpresa al saber que sí existían xD, y quizá ocupen un lugar semi-importante en el transcurso de la historia, a ver hasta donde nos lleva el río.

Sayonara!!!


	4. Sam & Danny

Reviví!!! xD  
El crédito de mi inspiración va a mi mamá .-. no pregunten por qué pero ella es la responsable n-n

A ver...que les puedo contar hoy... ¡ah si!!, estoy muerta del susto TT-TT¿por qué?, simple, la siguiente semana entro a la universidad, no les voy a mentir, estoy emocionada pero igualmente asustada.. ¡¡no me gusta ser primípara!! TT-TT

XD okay, basta de spam y a lo nuestro:

**

* * *

**

**Juego de seducción  
_By: _**_**SamxDanny-ely  
Capítulo 3: Sam & Danny**_

Concilió el sueño a eso de las tres y media, tendido sobre el escritorio de su estudio, y un montón de papeles a medio leer que cansaron su vista en cuestión de pocas horas…Un día ajetreado como muchos otros anteriormente, su mirada no se empeñaba en esconder el mal genio que se había aglomerado en su cabeza, no se esforzaba en buscar ánimo alguno, la incomodidad que le invadía se manifestaba en sus gestos bruscos, palabras mordaces y suspiros de desesperación.

Terminó la jornada y una vez en casa, intentó tomar un respiro, pero por temor a un nuevo ataque de sueño, se arregló desde temprano, asegurándose que todo estuviese en su lugar y tiempo, tal y como le gustaba.

Subió a la limusina e indicó al chofer el camino, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo recorría, lo conocía a plenitud; una tarjeta con la dirección en su mano y el corazón latiendo casi hasta explotar, había sido un día desastroso, pero ponía sus esperanzas en esa noche, la que por motivos que ignoraba, presentía cambiaría las cosas de su entorno.

Indicó al portero que llamara al C-304 y esperó recostado sobre el auto hasta que su acompañante llegara a su encuentro. Pasaron un par de minutos, los que aprovechó par retocar su aspecto: abotonó su saco, ajustó su corbata y justo cuando limpiaba la parte superior de la camisa, accidentalmente levantó la mirada y se pasmó por completo al ver desfilando por las escaleras la figura de Samantha, descendiendo, envuelta en seda verde brillante, delicados detalles y guantes alargados que hacían juego, el cabello recogido con algunos mechones colgando, los párpados entreabiertos y una coqueta sonrisa que se atrevió a hablar primero

"buenas noches Daniel"

"l-luces preciosa" alcanzó a soltar saliendo del trance

"gracias, tu tampoco luces mal" su sonrisa flirteaba por sí sola

"bien, hora de irnos" tomó su mano y le ayudó a subir a la limusina para subir él y sentarse junto a ella

El camino hasta el teatro fue silencioso, por no decir algo incómodo, intentaron entablar palabras en un par de ocasiones, pero al mirarse mutuamente por escasos segundos, desviaban la vista con nerviosismo y algo de timidez…es justo mencionar que ambos se sentían como completos idiotas al no poder mostrar la supuesta madurez que jóvenes de su edad deberían.

Una vez en el lugar de destino, caminaron hasta el palco más alto del ala izquierda, en vista perfecta a la orquesta completa; era un ambiente lleno de elegancia y luminiscencia, abastecido de personas con finura y etiqueta, el debía reconocer que ese no era su ambiente, era algo que todos desconocían, pero siempre odio asistir a eventos que exigieran comportarse como muñecos mecánicos sin corazón, sumándole además que ese tipo de música no era el suyo, pero tenía más cosas por las cuales preocuparse –alguien más en quien preocuparse-.

"gracias" dijo ella al mesero que acababa de brindarle algo de champagne

"espero te guste" se apresuró a decir "quizá estas cosas no sean tu tipo y-

"mnmn" bebió con prisa para luego hablar "¿estás bromeando? Adoro la música clásica, sobretodo los conciertos en vivo" sonreía con un tanto de malicia, intentando internamente averiguar el por qué había contado algo que no debía a alguien que no debía

"Samantha me preguntaba si luego del concierto podríamos-

"shh…ya comenzó" señalaba entusiasmada

"claro" musitó Daniel sonriendo y dirigió la mirada al escenario

Empezó con una melodía típica de Schubert que según ella se llamaba "Rosamunda", no muy alegre no muy triste, pero que simplemente llegaba a conmover en algún sentido; el director parecía no cansarse, cosa extraña considerando que emprendía gran energía en su labor, los músicos lucían entusiasmados interpretando aquel instrumento que se veía habían aprendido por años…llegó Daniel a extrañar el ruido incontrolable de la ciudad, aquel bullicio que se entremezclaba con el aroma a café fresco y la vista azul-verdosa de los días de cielo despejado en aquel pueblo progresista. Cambió la sinfonía por una verdaderamente deprimente, causante del bajo de luces del lugar y que irritaba al halfa en todas las formas en las que una pieza clásica puede molestar a alguien, pero hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por conservar la calma y el semblante sereno.

"no entiendo estas obras" se resolvió por decir con fastidio "no encuentro diferencia entre una y otra"

"claro que existe diferencia" explicaba sin dejar de mirar al escenario con algo de cólera en la voz "lo que están tocando ahora, por ejemplo, es historia propia de su compositor" narra cómo vio morir a su amada esposa y no pudo hacer algo al respecto, por eso sus notas son casi todas menores y la melodía tiene drásticos cambios de volumen, además-

Era notable la habilidad en el tema de su acompañante, pero su atención se vio apresuradamente nublada por el recuerdo más oscuro que guardaba su cabeza, aquel del que nunca hablaba, que permanece encerrado en su subconsciente y que ahora era cruelmente liberado, producto del efecto sombrío de la música que rondaba en el ambiente.

.:FB:.

_Un mar de espesa sangre yacía bajo su cuerpo tendido con brusquedad en el suelo, la vista alta y las tibias lágrimas recorrían sus destellantes ojos verdes que se ocultaban bajo un seño fruncido en absoluta ira_

_"¡mátame, maldita sea, hazlo!" gruñía exasperadamente, intentando vanamente colocarse en pie_

_"que pena me das, Daniel" dijo quien le miraba omnipotentemente desde arriba "no pensé que pudieras llegar aún más bajo, ni siquiera eres capaz de acabar con tu insignificante vida por ti mismo"_

_"qué acaso se te acabaron las agallas, Plasmius?"_

_"tu débil sarcasmo dejó de ser gracioso hace mucho…bien, pero ¿qué más podría esperar de alguien que resultó inútil al tratar de salvar a sus padres?"_

_"cállate!!" grito con ímpetu_

_"deberías agradecer que te queda un hilo de vida"_

_"solo porque no puedes asegurar que puedo morir realmente"_

_"oh, pero no te angusties, eso pronto tendrá solución, te lo aseguro" sentenció malignamente abandonando el recinto_

_Él se levantó, intentado no perder la conciencia a causa del insoportable dolor de su costado izquierdo, los golpes y raspones de su rostro ardían con intensidad al sentir un salado líquido brotando desde sus ojos con desmesura…entre lágrimas su vista nublada divisó bajo sus pies ese mar de rojo intenso, mar que no era propiamente suyo, y tomando un tanto entre sus dedos, juró venganza contra aquel que le había arrebatado la vida a sus progenitores._

_No quería volver la vista a la fuente de esa mancha rojiza, pues sería la última vez que los vería, y definitivamente no quería que ese estado fuera la última imagen de aquellos que amaba, sin embargo, su cuerpo dio un cuarto de vuelta y allí estaban ellos, padre y madre supinos en el suelo, sin rastro alguno de vida…el llanto se acentuaba e intentó gemir, pero se contuvo, ya no podía verse débil de nuevo, y debía concentrar toda esa furia y desesperada tristeza para dar fin al asesino, y proteger a su hermana, quien por un golpe de suerte logró escapara antes de correr con el mismo destino que sus padres._

_Y aquella escena de mortandad y desesperanza, hasta el día de hoy, seguía aferrada a su memoria…_

.:Fin FB:.

"Daniel…Daniel!?"

"uhm?"

"estás bien?"

"ah?...nada, es nada" dijo al notar el rostro desconcertado de Samantha

"seguro?, luces…intranquilo"

"un mal recuerdo" dijo fingiendo desinterés "no prestes atención a eso"

"muy bien…supongo que puedo confiar en tu palabra, no?"

"por supuesto" parecía recobrar la compostura por obra de la sonrisa insinuante de su cita

"señor Fenton" enunció la voz del hombre que ingresó al palco "aquí está su encargo"

"gracias, justo a tiempo" recibió una caja envuelta en papel dorado

"puedo preguntar…¿qué es eso?" señalando el paquete una vez que se encontraron solos de nuevo

"mmm…es para ti" afirmó con seguridad intentando lucir un tanto seductor

"para mí?"

"tanto te sorprende"

"un poco…¿chocolates?, cómo supiste que-

"te encantan?, solo lo mencionaste unas 5 veces en el almuerzo de aquel día"

"cierto, que tonta…muchas gracias Daniel"

"Danny, solo Danny está bien" le corrigió y se acercó sin siquiera intentar ocultar el deseo de besarla

"de acuerdo _Danny_" aceptó el acuerdo y cerró los ojos correspondiendo al gesto del joven…y estando a tan solo milímetros uno del otro, la chica sintió vibrar su celular "ups" se limitó a decir "me regalas un segundo?" se levantó a contestar la llamada… "señor, no puede esperar a otro momento?, estaba en medio de algo importante"

_"en realidad no…quería saber si el chico Fenton ya firmó el contrato"_

"no que era solo una fachada? Qué importa si no lo hace?"

_"eso mismo pensaba yo, pero una vez que termines el trabajo, alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de su empresa ¿no lo crees?"_

"muy bien, tenga seguro que mañana haré que lo firme" aseveró con un extraño amargo sabor en la boca

_"cuento contigo"_

"ahora si me disculpa…" colgó con apuro al notar que _Danny_ había ya salido en su búsqueda con un no tan alegre semblante "cosas del trabajo" sonrió "a veces no entienden que existe una vida fuera de la oficina"

"ya terminó la función¿nos vamos?" propuso cortante

"si"

En el camino de regreso, ella le contemplaba angustiada por su inesperada y entristecida reacción, él preguntó si ocurría algo, ella solo negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada; nunca creyó que un chico podría tomarse un simple beso tan en serio, pero bueno, las excepciones existen, lo que en verdad le preocupaba es que se sentí casi tan insatisfecha como Danny, al no terminar lo ya empezado, pero ¡no había sido la gran cosa¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

"okay, esta es mi parada" una vez fuera del auto preguntó: "te encuentras bien?"

"si, lo siento, es solo que recibí una llamada y…bueno, no quiero aburrirte con los detalles, supongo que no salió como esperaba"

"de ninguna manera, lo parezca o no me divertí mucho, gracias"

"al menos no fue una noche en vano" ambos soltaron una leve risa que se opacó prontamente por un incómodo silencio "si…te veré pronto"

"me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad que pase a tu oficina y-

El tan 'esperado' beso de Danny pronto cortó el aire y se vio forzada –aunque no con mucho disgusto- a aferrarse a ese instante, tanto y como su propia respiración se lo pidiera. Cegada por el embriagante aroma de chico y el inevitable impulso de continuar arraigada al indescriptible sabor de sus labios, no recuperó la consciencia hasta que sintió la necesidad de tomar una bocanada de aire y se obligó a recuperar la compostura

"eso es un sí?" preguntó traviesa

"podría decirse…bien, hora de irme, nos vemos mañana Saman-

"Sam" interrumpió con fuerza "solo Sam está bien"

"bien 'Sam' te veo mañana"

"cuenta con eso" y desapareció tras la puerta de la portería

Una vez no logró verle más tomó el celular entre las manos y chequeó la supuesta llamada del teatro que resultó ser en realidad un mensaje de texto: "búsqueda terminada, resultados infructuosos", y soltó una especie de gruñido como gesto desaprobatorio, tendría que tomar el asunto en sus manos, cosa que no sería pronto dado el continuo ajetreo de la oficina…

- - - - -

"me importa un pepino, Tucker, prometiste resultados para ayer al mediodía!"

_"viejo, no controlo el tiempo ni el espacio, dije que haría todo lo posible"_ se escuchaba un poco molesto _"no creo que gritarme logre solucionar algo, Danny"_

"tienes razón…pero estoy tan frustrado por no encontrarlo llevamos toda una vida y no damos con su paradero"

_"yo creo que está cerca…no se si lo has notado pero la actividad fantasma ha reducido los últimos meses y tú no has estado muy involucrado en el asunto"_

_"_eso es lo más preocupante, quizá esté buscando información y me encuentre primero"

_"no te preocupes amigo, no dejaremos que eso pase"_

"gracias………Tuck, llámame en 5 minutos, tengo visita" divisó a Sam entrando a su oficina

"muy ocupado señor presidente?"

"un poco" dijo al colgar el teléfono "pero no tanto como para no atenderte"

"que lindo" asomó un papel sobre el escritorio "vine para esto"

"es un…¿contrato¿de qué?"

"la alianza ¿recuerdas?"

"ah si, eso… ¿es seguro firmarlo?"

"vamos, son solo unos derechos de patente y un poco de publicidad compartida" intentaba sonar convincente, a pesar que no se sentía convencida del asunto

"si tu lo dices…" se dispuso a firmarlo pero ella le detuvo

"espera ¿no harás que lo reviste tu abogado?"

"no, tengo plena seguridad en ti, no hay por qué hacer tal revisión"

"claro" la culpabilidad se atoró en su garganta y empeoró al ver la firma del joven sobre el papel

"listo…¿solo viniste por el contrato?"

"eso, y para saludarte"

"señor Fenton" interrumpió Andrea "el señor Foley le llama por la uno"

"es muy urgente?" cuestionó el ojiazul

"así parece…" se mordió el labio con vergüenza

"bien, entonces te dejo trabajar" Sam se levantó del asiento

"pero…"

"no te preocupes, te llamo luego"

"bien" levantó el auricular mientras se despedía"

"adiós Danny"

"¿'Danny'?" preguntó con curiosidad Andrea una vez que la visitante salió del lugar, el chico solo levantó los hombros y exhibió una leve sonrisa

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

No me culpen, puedo estar inspirada pero eso no incluye los títulos xD

Un abrazo enorme, un..."tranquilo" regreso a clases a quienes ingresen ahora, no puedo decir "feliz regreso" porque para casi nadie reslta feliz x3

¡Dejen reviews! n-n

**_Ely-Sam_**


	5. Phantom

¡Estoy de vuelta!  
Al menos por ahora, no se imaginan lo ocupada que he estado…los extraño TTuTT  
(pueden creer que tengo 37 reviews con 3 caps y el prólogo¡¡gracias infinitas!! son lo mejor)

Respecto al cap anterior, una gran amiga de El Foro del Señor Hartman dibujó a una posible Sam en vestido verde y muy sexy, el dibujo es fantástico y para mi que captura mucho lo que quise plasmar cuando la describí, así que no podía dejar de mostrárselos, aquí esta (el primero en borrador el segundo en color...pónganle la "h" al principio para verlos):

ttp://img509.imageshack.us/img509/2233/img0001dp9.jpg  
ttp://img135.imageshack.us/img135/6665/img0002hs6.jpg

Este capítulo es un tris más extenso que los otros ¿intento compensar mi ausencia? Sep ¿estoy loca? Esto también xDD  
Me gusta mucho, pero mucho mucho la última parte luego del x-x-x … ya verán por qué y estoy segura que me darán la razón…

_AntiCosmita Sharpay,_ preguntaste ¿Por qué "Juego de Seducción"? y como no te puedo mandar reply .-. Te respondo ahora… "Juego" porque siempre hay algo que se está arriesgando y una de las partes debe ganar, en detrimento de la otra, "seducción" porque aquí el instrumento por excelencia es el coqueteo y la mentalidad frágil de los jóvenes, en resumidas cuentas, es pura atracción física y la sensualidad será punto clave en el nudo de la historia…

Un feliz día de san Valentín atrasado para los que son afortunados y tienen parejita  
Y un buen deseo de buen novio/novia para aquellos que como yo, andan solitos por el mundo…

* * *

**Juego de seducció****n  
**_**By: SamxDanny-ely  
**__**Capítulo 4: "Phantom"

* * *

**_

Se cernía la luna sobre el cielo, casi completa, en cuarto menguante, proyectaba una débil luz que difícilmente lograba dar la vista adecuada para caminar bajo las sombras que se hacían llamar sus hijas. Él se movía con habilidad entre los rascacielos, intentando que nadie notara su _regreso_, en cierto modo, había extrañado sentir el roce del viento a gran velocidad, y la sensación de omnipotencia que esa habilidad le otorgaba; dibujó una sonrisa entre los labios penando en que quizá, solo quizá, esa noche si tendría éxito, gesto que desapareció al cabo de casi una hora, y más que decepción, preocupación era el sentimiento que le invadía

"¿aún no tenemos nada?  
_"no, lo siento, parece que ni siquiera contigo vamos a poder encontrarlo"  
_"no seas pesimista, es la primera vez que me involucro personalmente en la búsqueda"  
_"ahora yo soy el pesimista? Eras tú quien hace unos días me gritaba por teléfono!"  
_"no pienso discutir contigo por eso…¿has siquiera encontrado a uno de sus agentes?"  
_"dicen que vieron uno cerca del centro comercial abandonado, pero ya envié a alguien y dice que encontró nada"  
_"pero al menos sabemos que está en la ciudad, eso tiene que sernos útil"  
_"lo es, ya no tenemos que buscar fuera de Amity, podemos concentrar toda la búsqueda aquí…oye¿dónde estás? Perdí tu posición hace como 5 minutos"  
_"cerca a la autopista, ya sabes, en el mirador"  
_"recordando viejos amores ¿no?"_ intervenía con tono burlón  
"no vuelvas a decir eso!! Paulina fue no error que no pienso cometer dos veces"  
_"bien, bien, era una broma¿algo interesante allí?"  
_"no, todo está tranquilo, creo que echaré un último vistazo y me iré a casa"  
"_okay, entonces mañana iré a tu oficina…y Danny…no se te olvide la reunión del viernes"  
_"Tucker, pareces mi mamá…no, no me olvidaré de la reunión"  
_"eso espero"  
_"adiós"

Se dispuso a poner pies en tierra una vez que guardó el comunicador, sin embargo, antes que pudiera tocar el piso, se distrajo al notar una escena que a pesar de serle familiar, siempre resultaba ser curiosa, por no mencionar peligrosa

"pensé que habías dejado de cazar humanos"  
"así es, pero puedo hacer una excepción si se trata de la consentida de mi antiguo jefe"  
"hey, no es mi culpa que él te haya despedido" se defendió la mujer  
"¿cómo que no? Tu llegada ocasionó mi partida, no hay forma de perdonar eso"  
"bah, cállate, sabes que tus amenazas de niño no me asustan"  
"pero quizá esto sí" argumentó apuntándole con un arma  
"atacas a una chica sola, desarmada y en medio de la noche…impresionante" aludía con sarcasmo  
"búrlate todo lo que quieras, ahora voy a desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra"  
"no si yo puedo evitarlo" gritó el fantasma que observaba desde arriba quien apenas alcanzó a escuchar la última línea  
"Phantom?" dijeron al unísono  
"Skullker, es bueno verte de nuevo…bien, quizá no tanto"  
"el placer es mutuo, fantasmita, pensaba cazar a la chica pero ahora que estás tú…"

Acto seguido, ambos comenzaron la típica contienda, rayos por un lado y otro, un par de buenos ganchos y una que otra patada, el intercambio de chistes e ironías disminuía conforme la batalla se hacía más pesada; la joven humana que antes pasó por víctima, no se movió un centímetro, no por estar aturdida, simplemente observaba con cautela a quien le había _rescatado_

"no está mal, Phantom" dijo el cazador "estar ausente algunos años no te ha sacado de forma"  
"afortunadamente, aún puedo darte tu merecido"  
"ya quisieras…puede que no te derrote físicamente, pero estoy seguro que tus debilidades siguen siendo las mismas"

Dicho esto, tomó a la mujer cual bulto de carga al hombro y se elevó varios metros en el aire…ella gruñía y pataleaba, alegando que no era justo incluirla de tal forma en su disputa con el otro fantasma. Phantom reaccionó con brusquedad y le persiguió en vuelo…era cierto eso de sus debilidades, la _'carne humana'_, como solían decir los fantasmas en su tosco lenguaje, era una brutal falencia que ahora estaba haciendo de las suyas con una desconocida…

Sus manos se iluminaron de azul y congeló al fantasma enemigo a una elevada distancia, le capturó en el termo y justo entonces la gravedad hizo efecto sobre la indefensa chica, provocando que cayera violentamente con enorme celeridad en medio de un grito semi ahogado

El halfa se lanzó a su alcance sin meditarlo, cuando pensó haber cumplido victoriosamente su valeroso acto, la _pacífica_ trayectoria que llevaba cambió con prontitud al notar de quién se trataba…

"Sam?" le reconoció de sorpresa y tal impresión ocasionó que perdiera la compostura, y tanto él como la chica, cayeron uno sobre el otro para terminar en una pose bastante comprometedora  
"gracias" soltó ella recordándole que le había salvado de una caída mortal  
"no hay por qué, s-señorita"

Levantaron el rostro y se contemplaron un par de instantes, encontrarse casi literalmente bajo el control de la joven que le gustaba, hizo que comenzara a sudar frío y que la respiración se acelerara impresionantemente, sin mencionar que comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja del cuerpo, justo donde ella se encontraba sentada…

Samantha se distrajo voluntariamente y con profundidad en el verde atrayente de los ojos del halfa, con curiosidad infinita les encontró cautivantes y casi tan hermosos como cuando eran azules¿Qué tenían sus ojos que resultaban irresistibles?, no supo dar respuesta, lo que sí abordó su cabeza, era que aún no sabía como involucrarse con Phantom sin que él o Fenton sospecharan de sus fuentes de información, así que decidió hacerlo de la forma más sencilla, pero aún así efectiva y confidencial que existía, como escuchó alguna vez _"la mejor arma es la feminidad" (1)_

"¿por qué tan nervioso?" jugueteaba "alguien con tus habilidades y tu tremendo físico no debería temerle a una simple humana" su voz seductora y sus manos inquietas recorriendo el dorso del ojiverde parecían salirse de control  
"¿podría levantarse?" inquirió exacerbado  
"¿te incomoda?" se rió irónicamente  
"no es eso… ¿qué no es poco cortés andar así con un desconocido?"  
"desconocido no eres, créeme…además ¿por qué ser cortés?"

Medio alcanzaba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando ella capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso que como él esperaba, resultó bastante placentero… ¿por qué negarlo?, lo disfrutaba, era gratificante conocer a una chica que no temía tomar la iniciativa, no como todas las mujeres que antes había conoció, que esperaban inertes a que algo sucediera. Sería un reto continuar adelante con ésta joven…sin embargo, la precariedad que presentaba el hecho de ser Phantom y no Fenton en dicho instante, hizo desistir en la idea de continuar con dicho beso, agregando que llegaba a sentirse celoso pues ella 'acababa de besar a alguien que no conocía', en otras palabras, 'le era infiel', cosa curiosa considerando que aún no formalizaban relación alguna

"es una forma rara de agradecer" dijo elevando la voz  
"ah, yo creo que es algo diferente" se excusó y sonreía con perversidad  
"sea como sea, no fue correcto hacerlo"  
"Tal vez, pero no vas a negarme que te gustó"  
"e-eso no tiene por qué interesarle"  
"lo dudo mucho¿cómo fue que supiste mi nombre?"  
"yo-yo este…" ella le miraba suspicaz "será mejor irme"  
"¿irte? Pero si- cortó las palabras al notar que la intangibilidad del fantasma le permitió escurrirse bajo el suelo "muy astuto Phantom, muy astuto"

Reanudó la marcha interrumpida por el cazador de metal, subiendo al auto que fue detenido con brusquedad por dicho ente y encaminándose a su hogar…no pasó mucho tiempo antes que cierto alguien le reclamara no solo no haber cumplido con la meta propuesta de develar al halfa, sino de sentirse cautivada por los ojos del joven fantasma

_"estás perdiendo la cordura, niña"  
_"ahora no estoy de ánimos, no empieces"  
_"¿qué rayos te pasa? Hace dos semanas eras la mejor en todo, hoy pasas por una jovencita promedio que está embobada por un cierto tipo con poderes extraños"  
_"no es un 'cierto tipo', su nombre es Danny, y no me tiene embobada como dices"  
_"mira a quien tratas de engañar, eso no te ha funcionado en 7 años y no va a empezar a hacer efecto hoy día"  
_"¡no trato de engañar a nadie! Él es un objetivo, nada más, una víctima, como una res que consientes antes de llevar al matadero"  
_"es una expresión sanguinaria pero cierta, quizá no esté todo perdido"  
_"¿perdido qué? No se que has visto pero ¡¡yo no siento nada por él!!"  
_"engáñate todo lo que quieras, pero conmigo no puedes…sin embargo, negarlo puede ayudarte, tal vez te haga desistir en la idea de disfrutar coqueteando con él"  
_"yo…¡¡yo nunca coqueteé con él por gusto!!" un rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas  
_"__¿te atreves a decirlo con el rostro enrojecido?, no se que vas a hacer Samantha, pero recuerda que está en juego tu libertad –nuestra libertad-"  
_"solo déjame en paz, quiero tener aunque sea una noche de sueño tranquila"  
_"como quieras, de igual manera no quiero ser partícipe de esa celebración a la que 'Danny' te invitó" escupió el nombre con disgusto  
_"mejor para mí" diciendo esto ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento y deshaciéndose de sus zapatos de tacón para dirigirse a la habitación

¿Tendría razón la voz?..."¡¡de ninguna manera!!", se reprochaba, ella era simplemente el vínculo de acción de la venganza de su señor, y el pobrecito fantasma, una víctima al descubierto…si, esa era la situación, no había que hablar aquí de gusto o sentimientos, mucho menos de emoción, ella era una cazadora envenenada y sin escrúpulos, acababa con los fantasmas por placer y dinero, rápido, sin dejar escapar un solo grito o duda de su habilidad.

Recordar cientos de experiencias caza-fantasmas pasadas despertó en ella cierta nostalgia por su amiga más confiable, su espada, escondida tras un armario lleno de fina ropa, salió al descubierto cuando la pelinegra activó un interruptor especial, camuflado entre los interruptores de la luz.

Era un estuche negro delgado, de broche especial de plata que tenía grabado su nombre. Fue su obsequio de graduación y representó la lealtad que debía jurar y la confianza que fue depositada en ella…abrió el empaque y en medio de terciopelo rojo estaba ella, de grisáceo resplandor, acompañado por hilos verdes que revelaban el contenido especialmente fatal de su arma favorita: 'ecto-uranium'.

La sacó de su empaque y le blandeó unos instantes, el sonido producto de su corte en el viento era refrescante y alentador, despertó en ella el deseo de oír nuevamente el pánico que percibía en sus víctimas, el ambiente aterrador que se cernía ante la posibilidad de perder la vida…

Tomó el arma por el cabo y le guardó en él, tomó un profundo respiró y la desplegó de golpe, resonando el metal y asumiendo enseguida posición de ataque, su típica espada estilo katana (2)…eso lo decidió, no más dudas, no más cabida a pensamientos subjetivos, cazaría a Danny, como fue su deber desde un principio.

x-x-x-x-x

"estás celoso viejo, admítelo"  
"¿cómo puedo estar celoso de mí mismo? Explica eso!!"  
"yo no lo explico, lo explica el hecho de tenerme mareado paseándote de aquí para allá con desespero"  
"y qué quieres que haga? Conoces perfectamente lo que sucedió la vez que intenté decirle a alguien quién era yo"  
"esta chica 'Sam' te tiene mal amigo" suspiró y se levantó del sillón "diría que te estás precipitando, Danny"  
"precipitado fui con Paulina, eso sí lo fue"  
"¿crees que ella reaccione igual que Paulina?"  
"no lo sé, y eso es lo que me tiene más preocupado ¿debería decirle?"  
"yo creo que no" afirmó el moreno con sensatez "¿no dices que la encontraste 'hablando' con Skullker?"  
"y…"  
"eso a mí no me inspira confianza"  
"solo se estaba defendiendo Tuck, eso no quiere decir nada"  
"¿no quiere decir nada? Uno no habla así como así con un fantasma"  
"quizá…pero eso le da puntos a favor a Phantom"  
"no quiero ser partícipe de un nuevo desastre, así que lo dejo en tus manos, además, no demorará en empezar la fiesta y como buen anfitrión que soy, debo estar presente"

El consejo de Tucker, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, fue siempre importante en sus decisiones, de cierta manera, su amigo de gafas representaba la parte centrada y estable de su vida, aquella que le impedía tomar decisiones erróneas que acabaran en desastre…pero ahora era razón contra corazón, y por lo que parecía, el corazón estaba ganando…

Aún así, no podía restarle importancia a lo ocurrido con Paulina Sánchez. Esta chica latina de impresionante belleza y filosofía un tanto caprichosa, fue una vez su novia, la primera seria, por así decirlo…luego de tiempo de mucho rogar en la universidad, terminó cediendo a su coqueteo y accedió a ser su compañera, ganándose él la envidia de todos los hombres que intentaron pretender a su chica, y ella la de muchas chicas en el campus que anhelaban caminar por ahí de la mano del guapo ojiazul.

Como cabeza visible de Fenton Works y un buen futuro empresarial asegurado, Daniel decidió emprender la siguiente etapa del plan, convertirla en su esposa, pero para hacerlo, debía ser sincero acerca de su otro yo, ese que nació por accidente en un laboratorio pero que, a pesar de muchos traspiés, se convirtió en una increíble fortaleza. El shock fue brutal, pasaron semanas sin que la chica diera respuesta pero una vez asimilado el asunto, las cosas nunca pudieron estar mejor.

Lo había logrado, la chica de sus sueños sabía de su secreto y afortunadamente logró tomarlo como algo positivo…al menos eso pensaba hasta que su querida Paulina sacó provecho de Phantom y le obligaba a hacer tareas irrealizables por humanos pero que satisfacían sus múltiples y confusas necesidades…pasó de ser su prometido a ser su esclavo en un parpadeo y no pasó mucho antes de notarse cansado de la situación y pedir terminar dicha relación.

_"eso sí que no"_ le dijo ella entonces _"si tú terminas conmigo, haré que el mundo entero sepa que tú eres un halfa"_ amenazó mordaz

La jugada se volvió en su contra, al menos eso pensó Danny, sumándole que el poder de la ojiazul como periodista de opinión era incontenible, tenía idiotizado al público, no solo por su belleza sino por su aparente buen discurso que no era más que una mezcla de ingeniosos eufemismos que tocaban el mismo tema una y otra vez.

_"si ella quiere a Phantom, entonces lo tendrá"_ sonrió Daniel con malicia al concebir el plan que le daría la victoria

Expuso a su querida novia a los muchos peligros que constantemente él enfrentaba, argumentando qué, si iba a ser su esposa, debía conocer lo que su 'futuro' tenía deparado…esa venganza fue un tanto divertida, no se cansaba de escucharla gritar despavorida cuando un fantasma estaba tras ella, pero finalmente resultó en algo positivo, ella terminó con la relación, pidiendo en ruego que le alejara de esos peligros y en pago guardaría silencio eternamente sobre el tema en cuestión.

El trato se llevó a cabo y fue cuando él decidió encerrar a Phantom bajo llave durante un tiempo prolongado; las noticias radiales, escritas y televisivas no encontraban explicación a la desaparición de un legítimo héroe como lo era el guapo fantasma, sin embargo se vio sopesada por la aparición de grupos caza-fantasmas locales y el éxito incontenible de Fenton Works y su armería anti-ectoplásmica.

Complicado recuerdo era ese y pensar que si fallaba con Sam, tendría que repetir el proceso nuevamente resultaba aterrador… ¿era ella diferente¿Qué le garantizaba que no sufriría lo mismo que sufrió con Paulina? …nada lo hacía, pero había decidido no dar marcha atrás y aprovecharía la fiesta que ofrecía su amigo para pedirle oficialmente que se convirtiera en su novia, al menos, eso era lo que por ahora podía hacer, y así encontrarle justificación a los estúpidos celos que ahora le estaban embargando…

**TBC

* * *

**

_(1):_ _"la mejor arma es la feminidad"__: Le Femme Nikkita_

_(2)__ Katana: __Sable __japonés (__daitō__), aunque en Japón esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los __sables__s__e refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los __samuráis__. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso._

-¿no deberías estar haciendo un informe de Historia y un artículo de opinión para Comunicación? Sin mencionar el trabajito de Lógica…  
-si yo se, yo se, pero me inspiré de momento y tenía que escribirlo y publicarlo al instante  
-así si que vas a triunfar niña ¬¬  
-tú eres la voz de Sam no la mía así que ¡¡deja de molestarme!!  
-como quieras

XDDD hoy me siento graciosa xDD

Aviso…¡¡tengo dos ideas más en la cabeza!! Una post PP y otra muy AU DxS, si me da tiempo, y terminando ésta historia y Ghostlytale, tal vez las publique en un futuro cercano ;)

Un abrazo enorme y nos estamos viendo…


	6. Negativas

Si estás leyendo esto vienes del cap 6 e intentas averiguar qué rayos fue lo que cambié aquí…bien, a los hechos:

**Juego de seducción  
**_**By: Sam-ely-ember  
**__**Capítulo 5: "Negativas"**_

* * *

¿Cuántos hombres pueden decir que han conocido a la mujer perfecta?, bien, Daniel Fenton ahora puede; no se trataba simplemente de su increíble figura o de esa sonrisa embrujadora que le desquició, Sam era una mujer inteligente y vivaz, y esa semana –que se tomó de vacaciones por autoridad propia- fue el plazo justo para indagar en todo aquello que él presentía era cierto: una experta en finanzas y relaciones empresariales que disfrutaba de la misma música que él adora, odia en casi igual medida a la gente poco profunda (quizá por una experiencia similar a la suya), fanáticos de un mismo deporte: los videojuegos; claro está, había cosas que no compartían como la literatura o la ironía pero sostenían conversaciones interesantes y ella reía con cada broma que el intentaba hacer

"lamento tener que irme, ¿segura que estarás bien?"

"creo que puedo llegar sola hasta mi casa, ¿está todo bien?, esa llamada te alteró"

"es mi amigo, el investigador que te digo, parece que algo anda mal con un proyecto"

"uh, espero que todo les salga bien"

"gracias…¿te veo entonces el viernes?"

"no me lo perdería por nada, hasta entonces" sonrió y se despidió ocultándose tras el enorme oso de peluche que él ganó para ella en la feria.

Suspiró y entró a su apartamento, las llaves sonaron cuando las arrojó sobre el vidrio de la mesa, sumergió su rostro en el peluche y aspiró el agradable aroma…el chico Fenton no era tan malo, de hecho le recordaba mucho a su primer y único verdadero novio Michael, 'Mike', fue su suporte durante algún tiempo en la academia

* * *

"_¿nerviosa?"  
_"_no en realidad"  
_"_¿segura?"  
_"_¡deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña!"  
_"_bien, bien, no te exaltes…¿preparada?"  
_"_más que nunca"  
_"_de acuerdo…ya estás en posición, buena suerte"  
_"_gracias"  
_"_y Sam…ten cuidado"  
_"_claro Mike, lo tendré"_

_Observó a su objetivo, pasivo, acorralado, ignorante de su propia desgracia; bajó del techo del que se encontraba con lentitud y firmeza pero en silencio. Respiró hondo, sintió el valor recorrerla por completo, esa sensación cálida en cada vena que le daba la osadía de atreverse a controlar el destino._

_El sujeto notó su presencia y fue evidente que entró en pánico, ella sonrió con malicia y de su muñeca derecha desprendió una red brillante que atrapó a la víctima contra la pared, inhibiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape._

"_tiene una deuda, amiguito"  
_"_y-yo juro que lo pagaré, en serio, solo necesito más tiempo"  
_"_eso estaría bien si habláramos de dinero pero usted se comprometió más allá de eso"  
_"_¿qué quiere que haga entonces?"  
_"_¿yo?, nada, el amo sí…quiere el pago"  
_"_ya le dije que necesito un par de días más para-  
_"_no hay días de más, el plazo está vencido y ya sabe lo que eso significa para quien le debe a él"  
_"_no, por favor, ¡no!"  
_"_muy tarde"_

_Con la sonrisa en el rostro, un tanto de nervios en el estómago y el corazón inundado de adrenalina, tomó su arma en las manos, la giró un tanto y deslizó la afilada hoja por la "piel" del individuo…la víctima alcanzó a emitir un gemido de dolor pero se apagó en cuanto un líquido verdoso y espeso brotó de su pecho y empapaba el filo de la espada._

_El sujeto muró instantáneamente y una vez la chica retiró el arma, el cuerpo se deshizo por completo; la espada resplandecía en sus partes verdes con un brillo casi hipnótico en el que ella se perdió por contados segundos, fue entonces que notó cómo el residuo se deslizaba pesadamente y opacaba el esplendor del objeto…ella limpió la espada con una mano y la sacudió para eliminar lo que quedaba mientras reflexionaba en el hecho que un fantasma pudiese "morir"; contrajo la espada con un botón y la colgó en sus cinturón._

_"fantasma 186…eliminado" exclamó orgullosa por el comunicador e inició el camino de regreso_

_La puerta era enorme e intimidante, la sensación de omnipotencia ya había desaparecido entonces y ahora sí que se sentía nerviosa, al cruzar la puerta se encontraría con Mike, el equipo de control y lo peor de todo: el amo._

_Finalmente se resolvió por atravesar el umbral, llevaba el casco bajo el brazo y apretó la mirada mientras caminaba unos pasos al frente…esperaba un fuerte grito de disgusto debido quizá a un mal procedimiento o a mucho tiempo de espera…contrario a su presentimiento, los presentes festejaron su victoria y lograron arrancarle más de una sonrisa con las felicitaciones, entre ellos saltó Mike desbordando inmensa alegría, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó en el aire en una loca danza de celebración , una vez en el suelo una mirada dura se interpuso entre ellos, ella pasó saliva, el tipo de cabello blanco le miró fijamente y finalmente soltó "buen trabajo, Samantha"_

_Apenas 17 años y ya había completado exitosamente su primera misión de categoría C (la mayor en ese lugar), fue un éxito que aseguró su puesto entre los más grandes aprendices de Masters, logró que finalmente Mike se decidiera a formalizar su relación y le otorgó la ventaja de ponerse nuevamente en contacto con el mundo exterior…en ese instante, la vida parecía perfecta._

* * *

Y una voz la sacó del recuerdo: "te estás tomando tu papel muy enserio…y demasiado tiempo también"

"que sorpresa" ironizó sonriente "es un placer tener a _Plasmius_ rondando por aquí" la mueca de triunfo en su rostro se desdibujó cuando una piel azul se asomó entre las sombras

"sabes bien que ese nombre no puedes decirlo con alta voz, querida"

"¿quién lo ha dicho?" cuestionó desafiante "además, la única forma de entrar a este lugar sin ser visto por el guardia es como un fantasma, _Plasmius_" se deleitaba pronunciando su nombre como un juego de niños

"llegué a extrañar tu insolencia" le tomó por el cuello y respiraba peligrosamente cerca "a qué se deberá ahora… ¿Daniel?"

"¿ah?" soltó con el poco aire que lograba conseguir

"es bueno que te diviertas con tu presa, eso un placer que no voy a negarte, pero no creas que permitiré algo similar a lo ocurrido con Mike, ¿recuerdas?"

Sam se safó de la trampa "si" tenía la mirada gacha

"no seré permisivo como en aquel entonces, ¿queda claro?"

* * *

"_tienes que salir de ahí Mike, te superan en número y armas…déjalo para otra ocasión"  
_

"_no habrá tal ocasión Sammy…es ahora o nunca"_

"_te van a matar ¿qué no lo entiendes?...señor, por favor, pídale que se detenga"_

"_Samantha tiene razón Michael, podemos planear un nuevo ataque, más efectivo y mortal"  
_"_lo siento señor Masters, pero yo le prometí que lo haría hoy y punto"_

_Su novio estaba en una misión peligrosa en cualquier sentido: atacar a uno de los enemigos personales de su señor, un fantasma que había logrado controlar a un centenar de hombres y que ahora poseía un inmenso e infalible ejército que no tenía remordimientos al matar humanos o fantasmas…era una guerra callejera que ella había observado de lejos y en la que difícilmente había logrado tomar una pequeña parte, ahora estaba monitoreando la misión por permiso personal del amo y presenciaba el acto suicida del chico cuatro años mayor que ella que hace unos pocos días le había mostrado el paraíso en más de una forma._

"_alto ahí intruso" se escuchó una voz ajena_

"_Mike, ¡sal de ahí!"_

"_¡no!" gritó exasperado y acto seguido se escuchó un ruido espeluznante, parecía ser una lucha  
_"_¿qué es ese sonido?" preguntó un monitor_

"_parece ser que están golpeando al joven Mike" respondió otro_

"_¿qué? ¿no podemos ir por él, señor?"_

"_me gustaría decirte que sí, querida, pero de cualquier manera no lograríamos llegar a tiempo…él saldrá de esto, no te preocupes"_

"_espero que tenga razón" se mordía el labio con angustia intentando aclarar la frecuencia. "Mike…¿me escuchas?…Mike"_

"_el equipo funciona bien" repuso una compañera_

"_¡Mike! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y responde!" oficialmente había perdido la calma, un extraño escalofrío se albergaba en la boca del estómago "¡responde de una vez!"  
_

"…_lo perdimos, señor" dijo el chico que estaba al tanto del monitoreo de los signos vitales  
_

"…_n-no puede ser cierto" las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en silencio de sus ojos, con el mismo silencio que todos asumieron en ese instante_

"_quiero que todos salgan" repuso el amo "excepto la señorita Manson" la orden fue acatada a brevedad y el tipo recibió a la joven destrozada en un abrazo "lo siento mucho, cariño"  
_

"_no importa…" intentaba que la voz no se quebrara "estaré bien para mi próxima misión"  
_

"_si quieres podemos aplazarla"_

"_no hay necesidad, señor, sin embargo gracias" hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta su habitación_

_Ese día se prometió que no quería enamorarse de nuevo, tenía el corazón desgarrado y no era una de esas heridas de amor comunes que sufre la gente a diario, él se había ido…¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un compañero, sabiendo que todos estaban siempre en peligro de muerte?, lastimosamente no conocía la respuesta…nunca importó que él fuera un tanto mayor, la trató como una princesa, delicada y dulcemente, incluso cuando se arriesgó a hacerse parte de su intimidad, siendo la primera vez que ella sentía algo ajeno entrando a su cuerpo…lo odiaba…odiaba al amor y hoy más que nunca no quería ser su víctima de nuevo, nunca más…_

* * *

Entonces entendió el porqué de su reserva en el ataque a Danny: 'lo prohibido es lo más deseado'; buscaba ser querida, protegida, como él o Mike lo hacían…¿necesidad psicológica?, ni idea, lo único claro es que ahora no quería lastimar a su víctima…al menos no tan pronto…

"n-no sé si pueda…"

"poder qué… ¿acabar la misión?"

"no!...si…no se"

"te puse aquí por una razón, eres la más hábil, la mejor, mi cazadora más preciada…no permitiré sentimentalismos en el asunto"

"pero…"

"¿no quieres acaso ser libre? ¿No quieres dejar de temerle al metal hirviendo?"

"si…si"

"decidir…es algo que ya hiciste, no te retractarás"

"no señor" se resignó "pero, ¿de verdad tengo que _aparentar_ que le quiero?"

"venganza psicológica" se mofó

"señor…yo no…"

"¡¡vas a acostarte con él si hace falta!!" gritó encolerizado y la voz resonó en cada rincón

"pero…"

"me importa un bledo si se trata de Mike, mucho menos de si Daniel te gusta…espero resultados pronto, querida" desapareció y ella supo entonces que estaba sola…tendida de rodillas, con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento confuso…concluyó que si eso era lo que el amo quería, el viernes daría lugar…

"¿y aún así ofreces esta fiesta por 'ese' descubrimiento?" susurraba preocupado

"hace minutos acabo de enterarme" respondió en igual volumen

"Tuck, eso es alarmante"

"dímelo a mí, soy yo quien está arriesgando el pellejo"

"¿qué podemos hacer?"

"esperar Danny, esperar…si Plasmius ya sabe que lo estamos buscando no esperará a dar el primer golpe"

"¿esperar? ¿sin saber qué rayos está tramando? Además, dudo mucho que se aparezca en público"

"tú más que nade sabes que sus métodos son…diferentes…no me extrañaría que ya esté haciendo algo"

"¿algo como qué? Tú eres el perfilista, no yo"

"supongo que se mantendrá encubierto, como yo, y enviaría a alguien a infiltrarse en tu vida"

"vamos amigo, eso parece de novela"

"yo no sé Danny, es mi predicción"

"¡Danny!" exclamaba una voz desde el rincón "te busqué por todas partes"

"¡Sam!... pensé que no vendrías"

"ni que estuviese loca" sonrió "él debe ser tu amigo…Tucker, ¿no?"

"sí, el es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y un gran investigador"

"científico, me imagino"

"de todo un poco" respondió el moreno "y tú eres…"

"Samantha Manson" dijo con orgullo

"oh, la chica que habla con fantasmas"

"¿perdón?"

"¡Tucker!" le codeó el ojiazul con desespero

"¿yo? ¿Hablando con fantasmas?"

"disculpe, la confundí con alguno de mis trabajos seguramente"

"si claro" la duda no dejó de invadirle, este tipo no le daba buena espina a sus propósitos

"bien Tuck, te dejo"

"¿surgió algo importante?"

"digámoslo así" observó a Sam de reojo

"ya veo" desafió a la chica con la mirada "hablamos luego amigo, aún hay mucho por discutir" vio con disgusto como la pareja se alejaba; el hecho de saber que aquella joven discutió con un fantasma sin más, le causó más que desconfianza: Danny estaba más que ido…y para empeorar la situación es que, según la investigación, _Plasmius_ pareció cuando esa chica lo hizo.

"una noche perfecta, ¿no?" preguntó Daniel una vez que estuvieron afuera

"así parece" miraba al firmamento "bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme?"

"mucho en realidad, pero supongo que será mejor hacer una cosa a la vez"

"¿qué de verdad es tan importante todo lo que vas a contarme?"

"demasiado importante…Sam, prométeme que esto no saldrá de los dos"

"lo prometo"

"okay…conoces a Danny Phantom, ¿no?"

"¿y quién no lo conoce?"

"buen punto………me refiero a conocerlo en persona"

"si…podría decirse, ¿por qué?" sonrió para sí misma maliciosamente…su momento había llegado, finalmente Danny depositaría su completa confianza en ella

"por esto" cerró los ojos para respirar con profundidad y así un aro de luz semi-azulada apareció sobre su abdomen…se abrió hacia arriba y abajo dejando ver a su interesante alter ego "ammm…¿hola?" sonrió indeciso

"lo sabía!" exclamó emocionada rodeándolo al caminar y detallándolo con la mirada

"¿lo sabías? ¿cómo fue que-

"ah, por favor, mismo nombre y similar apellido, igual corte de cabello y contextura física, uno aparece cuando el otro se va, ambos en el negocio caza-fantasmas…¿de verdad pensabas que nadie lo iba a notar?"

"bueno…"  
"además Phantom me llamó 'Sam' la otra noche y hasta donde recuerdo, solo tú tienes mi

permiso para hacerlo"

"cierto…me parece que te subestimé un poco"

"bastante, diría yo…me imagino que quieres que guarde tu secreto…¿no?"

"estás en lo cierto" se apresuró a besarla seguro que su siguiente paso le daría lo que él buscaba esa noche

"bien…qué es lo otro que debes decirme" repuso una vez que estaban sentados en medio de la nada

"la verdad tiene que ver mucho con lo de 'Phantom'…ese es un secreto que no revelo a cualquier persona y Sam…tú dejaste de ser cualquier persona para mí"

"¿ah…si?" preguntó dudosa, sabía lo que él pediría, pero eso estaba más allá de su deseo…la valentía se desmoronó y allí nació la desesperanza

"si lo eres" respondió Daniel "y por eso quiero pedirte algo especial…¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"yo…yo…" dudó con evidencia, sentía la presión en el pecho, el aire volviéndose denso, los ojos suplicantes del chico sobre ella…todo empeoró cuando él ató una cadena a su cuello, llevaba una 'S' por dije…

"¿qué dices?"

"lo siento…ahora no puedo…"

"pero pensé que…"

"yo también lo pensé…pero hay mucho que debo pensar…sin embargo, la conservaré" apretó la cadena en su mano esbozando una sonrisa

"entiendo"

"e-eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir saliendo, ¿no?" fue un intento desesperado por conservar la cercanía con el objetivo

"está bien" sonrió con dificultad

"supongo que te veré pronto" le besó en la mejilla "que estés bien" se despidió y se retiró del lugar apresuradamente, olvidando por completo su propósito de esa noche…

"tú también" alcanzó a decir antes de verla desaparecer en la nada…

El hecho que conservara la cadena era un avance…¿verdad?, de no ser así ella hubiese roto todo contacto con él pero por el contrario dejó la puerta abierta a un nuevo encuentro y eso era bueno ¿no?...¡no! ¡Era idiota!...la rabia se apoderó de su cabeza y no conoció descanso hasta que horas más tarde concilió el sueño en casa…no la perdería, no iba a dejar escapar a la mujer de sus sueños, no importaba si eso significaba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

¿Notaron algún cambio? Espero que sí, intenté aclarar más el papel de Tucker y Vlad revivió

Ahora sí al cap siguiente…los veo ayá n-n


	7. Víctima

¡Alto!  
Antes de leer este cap, regresa al anterior, lo reescribí, y si no lo lees no entenderás lo que sucede en este capítulo…  
Gracias

* * *

¿Hecho?  
Muy bien, gracias por eso n-n espero no les haya desagradado que lo haya editado pero fue muy necesario…así que debo dar las gracias a E-Dantes porque de no ser por ella, sería incapaz de continuar la historia…amiga, abrazos gigantes para ti…

Disfruten el cap…intenté hacerlo algo lime…no pude con el lemon TT-TT …pero…soy nueva en ese aspecto, entiéndanme…

* * *

**Juego de seducción  
**_**By: Sam-ely-ember  
**__**Capítulo 6: "Víctima"**_

* * *

Un par de tragos en la cabeza acompañados de ira fueron suficientes para emprender camino y buscar a Samantha, ¿a hacer qué?, no estaba seguro y mucho menos sintió remordimiento al tocar el timbre…una figura entristecida abrió la puerta y le saludó con la voz apagada; entró, se sentó frente a ella y se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo entonces ella "¿hay algo más por aclarar?"

"¿Por qué?" fue directo al grano "pensé que tú…"

"Pensaste mal, yo nunca dije que todo sería tan veloz"

"Bien" suspiró y elevó la mirada "¿estás interesada en mí?"

"¿A-a qué te refieres?"

"Sabes bien a qué me refiero…¿Es para ti un juego?, ¿una simple atracción física?"

"…"

"¿Me enamoré de alguien que no es quien dice ser?"

¿Amor?, quién hablo antes de semejante cosa… ¿por qué dudaba?, ¿tenía ella el mismo problema?...lo único que tenía en mente era…confusión, y sobretodo culpa porque él tenía razón: ella no era quien decía ser.

"Estás tomado" le dijo frustrada "hablaremos cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos"

"Sí" respondió mordaz "pero eso no me impide pensar claramente, responde ¿no significa nada para ti?"

"Si significa, pero no de la forma en que tú crees" susurró esperando no ser escuchada

"Entonces ¿qué es? ¡¿Qué?!" exclamó exasperado tomándole por los brazos y mirando sus ojos violetas llenarse de lágrimas

"No puedes saberlo" bajó la mirada sintiendo como su rostro era invadido por la debilidad expresa en lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Vaya pregunta, ¿querer?...quererlo muerto aparentemente…hoy el sentimiento venía acompañado de algo…similar al amor pero menos decidido, como amistad pero más cercano… ¿atracción?, si, eso era, vil atracción… ¿sería fácil entonces cumplir con la _detestable _orden del amo?...sin duda alguna.

Se dejó llevar por el deseo y no opuso resistencia cuando él le besó de una forma algo brusca antes de que, literalmente, se abalanzara sobre ella…víctima de un corazón azorado y de unas manos inquietas, terminó semi-desnuda sobre el sofá mirándose fijamente con el joven que estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo.

La respiración agitada y las ideas confusas en la mente no fueron impedimento para que se invirtieran los papeles y ella se sentara sobre él, sintiendo sus cálidos labios recorriendo su piel a plenitud…

Sentía él cómo ambos se empapaban en perlado sudor, el mismo que la hacía ver aún más provocativa…fue consciente de la incomodidad de una silla, entonces, teniéndola aún aferrada a él, caminó hasta una puerta que aparentaba ser el dormitorio, afortunadamente acertó.

Se lanzaron sobre la cama en medio de caricias frenéticas que llevaron a Danny a explorar bajo el vestido que llevaba casi-puesto Sam para luego deshacerse de él…Hasta ese momento había creído imposible que ella pudiera lucir aún más hermosa pero tenerla allí, sintiéndola débil y llamativa, cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior, le parecía estar viendo a toda una _tennyō_ (1) bajo su poder.

"Te deseo" le oyó decir con ternura, no podía creer que Daniel tenía la voz tan llena de sinceridad y nerviosismo.

Entonces pareció perder la conciencia.

No era su primera vez pero se sentía tan ansiosa como si lo fuera, fue evidente que tampoco era la de él pero por alguna extraña razón se mostró precavido en cada movimiento, intentando calcular todo de forma que fuera aún más placentero. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía ser sino placer el estar tan juntos y sentir que aún había una enorme distancia de por medio? Las palabras perdieron coherencia tan pronto como los gemidos comenzaron, las caricias no se detuvieron y los besos apasionados se interrumpieron por la aparente falta de aire.

Esa vez superó por mucho cualquiera anterior.

Despertó aferrada a su pecho como si no hubiera nada más, consciente de que él la miraba seguramente con una sonrisa burlona y que no debía pasar mucho tiempo antes de tener que encarar su rostro.

"Creo que tenemos un problema" dijo él con tono serio.

"¿Ah sí?" la pregunta era auténtica…¿qué tipo de problema? Además de los que ella ya concebía.

"No suelo hacer negocios con la chica que duerme conmigo" se rió abiertamente.

"Entonces el problema es doble" aseguró Sam con gesto autoritario "Mi teoría está que entre más cerca esté tu competencia, mejor."

"Me han dicho que no es bueno llevar el trabajo a casa"

"Eso depende del trabajo" se giró y se puso a centímetros de su rostro "¿Qué acaso estuvo tan mal?"

"De ninguna manera" sonrió con malicia "Fue la mejor y por mucho"

"Supongo que aún quieres una respuesta por lo de ayer"

"No esperaría menos…pero si no quieres yo…"

"Basta" puso dos dedos en sus labios a fin de interrumpirlo "creo que esto" señaló a ambos, desnudos, bajo las sábanas… "deja todo claro"

"Entonces…"

"Es un sí. Quiero ser tu novia"

Fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano dejar de besarse para que él regresara a casa a tiempo de cambiarse para el trabajo: el jefe debía dar el buen ejemplo. Sam se sentó sobre su cama, pensativa, sonó su celular y suspiró…evidentemente era la llamada de quien esperaba.

"Buen trabajo, querida" dijo la voz del otro lado "No te preguntaré si lo disfrutaste porque estoy segura de que así fue"

Roja como un tomate y molesta como un toro en plena corrida, tuvo la suficiente entereza para decir "¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?"

"Dos cosas para ser sincero. Primera, corroborar que mi petición se llevara a cabo y veo que así fue. Segunda, pedirte un pequeño favor".

"¿Pedirme favores a mí?" dijo en medio de una risa histérica "¿Desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles?"

"Sabes que no lo haría de no creerlo extremadamente necesario."

"De qué se trata, amo" la palabra tenía un reconocible tono ácido.

"Una pequeña caza."

"Pero creí que Daniel era mi único objetivo"

"Hemos…tenido algunas complicaciones por aquí. En una hora llegarán las instrucciones"

"Si señor".

* * *

Ese día no llevó alguno de sus trajes de colores oscuros: vestía un pantalón caqui, un saco marrón y una sonrisa del tamaño del infinito. Pasó por los pasillos de la oficina saludando a todos –cosa peculiarmente inusual- y a pesar de los pronósticos, las chicas no se desmayaron a su paso…estaban boquiabiertas con un gesto de incredulidad absoluto.

Andrea lo esperaba fuera de su oficina con la tablilla pegada a su dorso y un café en la otra mano, Danny se lanzó a abrazarla provocando que todo y café terminaran en el piso.

"Daniel, ¡bájame ahora!" salió a flote su faceta maternal.

"Es maravillosa, Andrea" evidentemente se refería a Sam "Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. ¡La adoro!"

"Me…alegro mucho por ti pero…¿podrías bajarme?"

"Oh, lo siento" la puso en el suelo "¿Hay mucho para hoy?"

"No en realidad, pero…"

"Es todo lo que necesito saber" corrió dentro de su oficina y encendió el empolvado micrófono principal "A todos los empleados…" inició con tono serio y paulatinamente se convirtió en uno de gozo "¡Tienen el día libre!"

Andrea entró con los ojos llenos de pánico mientras fuera se escuchaba un estruendoso -¡Si!-. "¿¡Estás demente!? ¿A todos el día libre?"

"Ese todos te incluye a ti"

"¡No me refiero a eso! Aunque gracias…El punto es…¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?"

"Soy feliz, punto."

Era imposible discutir con él en medio de sus pataletas de adolescente indomable. Intentó dejar organizado lo máximo posible antes de marcharse a disfrutar de su día libre.

Daniel, por su parte, se recostó sobre su mullida silla de oficina, contemplando el techo de la oficina cual vil idiota. Se sentía…feliz en muchos sentidos, la primera mujer que conocía sus identidades a plenitud, que no había dado una negativa precisamente por ello y que llenaba todos sus requerimientos de la acompañante perfecta era finalmente su novia. El único asunto pendiente y que logró abrir un bache en su cabeza fue: ¿qué era lo que Sam le estaba ocultando? ¿Tenía que ver con él? ¿Con ella? ¿Con el pasado de ambos? Bien, ahora habría mucho tiempo para respuestas así que no decidió presionarse más de lo debido.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus conjeturas.

"¿Diga?"

"Hola amigo, es Tucker. Suenas…feliz."

"Porque lo estoy" expresó con una sinceridad devastadora

"Bien, luego me das los detalles. Ahora tenemos un problema"

"¿De qué se trata?, pareces alterado"

"Es Vlad, se está moviendo"

* * *

"_Wow, sí que la pasaste en grande anoche"_

"Ya me preguntaba qué había sido de ti" dijo con sarcasmo "Y como siempre llegas llena de comentarios ingeniosos"

"_Me conoces, es parte de mi naturaleza"_ sonaba maliciosa

"Bien, cállate, tenemos trabajo por hacer" explicó mientras ajustaba su traje negro de batalla.

"_¿Nuestro querido amo nos dará algo de acción?" _

"Así parece." Acomodó la espada y se contempló en el espejo.

"_Excelente, me muero de ganas"_

"Cállate" Cerró los ojos y susurró "Muy bien, Numi, hora de trabajar"

Aspiró hondo y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, tenían un espeso y espeluznante color rojo: "Bien, esto está mucho mejor" ambas voces hablaron como una sola.

Salió la mujer de dos voces por la ventana de su apartamento en su silencioso deslizador. Las instrucciones indicaban un punto apartado al sur de la ciudad, no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el objetivo: un fantasma de baja categoría. ¿Qué tenía Vlad que hacía tratos con los más débiles cada vez posible?, ah sí claro: no asumir riesgos.

El objetivo se heló en cuanto la vio, ella descendió de forma grácil y en cinco pasos estuvo frente a él.

"Bien, supongo que sabes a qué vine"

"Por favor, no" ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido la escena del fantasma suplicante y la cazadora despiadada?

"Basta de plática" alzó la espada en alto y la hundió en el sujeto de forma limpia y calculadora.

Sonrió complacida.

"¡No!" dijo una voz áspera proveniente de su espalda.

Sin pensarlo tomó su deslizador y desapareció por encima de uno de los edificios de junto. El recién llegado voló al encuentro de la destazada víctima.

"¿Quién rayos era?"

"La cazadora" articuló con dificultad el fantasma "La preferida de Plasmius"

"Así que es sirviente de Vlad" espetó Phantom con algo de ira "¿Cómo la…conociste antes de eso?"

"¿Conocerla? Todos la conocen, es despiadada, mortal y la más temida de todas: Numi"

"¿Para qué te quería a ti?"

"Si te lo dijera, terminarías como yo" fue lo último que digo hasta quedar reducido a flujo ectoplásmico.

"Numi" repitió Phantom intentando memorizar el extraño nombre.

La silueta de la mujer reapareció sobre el techo del edificio con gesto desafiante, "Phantom" susurró molesta y nuevamente desapareció.

**TBC**

* * *

1. Tennyō: Adjetivo japonés. Refiere a una mujer increíblmente hermosa que siempre se mantiene joven. Es considerada una semidiosa inalcanzable por el hombre.

¿Quién es Numi? ¡Ja! ya lo veremos.  
Por cierto, el nombre "Numi" no es de mi autoría, pero eso lo explicaré en el capítulo siguiente, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Me perdonan por mi ausencia? Para ustedes no fue ni la mitad de traumático de lo que fue para mí, lo juro.  
Espero que esto haya saciado sus espectativas, personalmente me encuentro falta de tiempo para sacar algo mejor, de hecho tengo un trabajo enorme esperándome.

Un abrazo super hiper mega gigante, gracias por esos maravillosos 50 reviews, no tienen precio. Chicos y chicas, los adoro n-n


	8. Intermedio: Pasado

Okay, toy de vuelta 8D  
Esto lo escribí un dia antes de que muriera mi abuelo .-. evidentemente no es algo místico ni premoritorio pero notarán por qué sí es curioso.

Bien, este cap es...algo complicado de leer, cada línea significa nuevo inicio de narración, ya sea porque cambia la escena o porque narra otro personaje, ¿bien?  
Oh si, el hecho de que algunas cosas estén escritas en primera persona no significa que el resto del fic será así, esto es solo un intermedio. Disfruten 8D

**Edit:** El nombre "Numi" no es de mi autoría, es de mi amiga tcgMinuet (en deviantart) / corsepgirl (foro) en un antiguo fic en El foro del señor Hartman. Que significa "Sam." Me gustó como suena entonces decidí usarlo 8D

* * *

**Intermedio**: _Pasado_

Esa mañana era como muchas otras, el viento soplaba, el susurro de los árboles arrullaba y los jóvenes gritaban emocionados ante la prometedora clase de gimnasia en el exterior: béisbol.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el chico rubio –Manson al bat, ¿nuestra querida gótica podrá derrotar al mejor pitcher de la secundaria?

-Solo lanza la pelota, Baxter- bufó molesta y en cuanto el tirabuzón ha sido lanzado, asume posición y propina un golpe que resulta en un home run.

-Es ella- dice una voz en las sombras -sí, sí señor. Entiendo, pero…señor, usted no puede actuar sí…muy bien. De acuerdo.

Sam no hizo mayor esfuerzo al terminar la carrera y con ello obtener la mejor nota de la clase…ah sí, gran sorpresa. Cuando terminó la jornada, tomó su maleta, encendió su mp3 y emprendió camino a casa, como muchos otros días. El plan era llegar, hacer las tareas, cenar y conversar con sus padres y dormir, terminar otro día.

Cuando llegó a casa, el silencio reinaba, tan penetrante que el pitido se colaba tras el estridente sonido de la música rock a todo volumen.

-¿¡Mamá, papá!?- gritó mientras se quitaba los audífonos y subía las escaleras –esto no es gracioso en ningún sentido- buscó en las habitaciones con algo de rabia -¿hola?, ya basta de bromas, en serio.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a la habitación de sus padres, la vista se nubló de lágrimas y la garganta se cerró de forma automática: un par de cuerpos yacían inertes en el suelo, inmersos en un lago de sangre, reconoció en ellos el rostro de sus padres.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho, linda- dijo el policía que primero entró cuando llegó el equipo. -¿Hay algún familiar a quien puedas llamar?- ella asintió –bien.

El sujeto se retiró y ella continuó sentada en el suelo, fuera de la habitación, aferrada a la cobija que le habían dado, haciendo de su llanto el más silencioso posible. Cuando reaccionó luego de la horrorosa imagen y pudo llamar a la policía, todo se dio tan rápido que era difícil pensar que habían transcurrido 6 horas desde la llamada.

A pesar de las muchas recomendaciones se negó a abandonar la casa luego del levantamiento, pudo ser tildada de masoquista pero no le importó y luego de las muchas horas de conversación sin resultados, la policía se dio por vencida. Se encontró entonces completamente sola, realmente no tenía a quien llamar, nadie con quien soportar la pena.

Acurrucada en su cama con la tristeza a punto de estallar, empezó por débiles lágrimas y se convirtió en un llanto agudo acompañado de maldiciones. Cuando el llanto se agotó, se quedó en silencio mirando a la ventana, sintiendo cómo la soledad la consumía con furia, salió definitivamente de su estado de shock.

Entonces algo llamó su atención: una tarjeta blanca sobre su almohada, la que antes había pasado desapercibida, la tomó y leyó la letra cursiva impresa unas cuantas veces antes de encontrarle sentido: "llámame" y había un número bajo las letras.

¿Qué clase de lunático dejaría una nota en un momento así?, estaba completamente segura de que no se encontraba en su cama en la mañana. Bueno, el punto era ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en un momento así?

-Am…¿hola?

-Estaba esperando tu llamada.

-Ya.

-No quiero que estés asustada, ¿bien? Sé que pasas por un momento difícil y es por eso mismo que quiero ayudar.

-¿Qué podría darme usted que no pueda conseguir con mi familia?

-Tengo la seguridad de que no quieres quedarte con tu familia.

-Usted no puede asegurar tal cosa.

-Llámame de nuevo cuando consideres mi ayuda necesaria.

La llamada se cortó.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, cuando daba su plan por fallido, la chica llamó antes del mediodía accediendo a escuchar su petición, sin llegar a un compromiso en sí mismo…y él estaba complacido, no podría esperar nada mejor. Acordaron el encuentro en un café a las 4 de la tarde.

Bajó de su auto negro con una enorme sonrisa inscrita en el rostro, ella estaba recostada en la pared junto a la puerta, levantó la mirada y en su rostro inexpresivo fue evidente que lo reconoció a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca. Él entró en el café y no tuvo que girarse para saber que ella lo seguía. Se sentaron en silencio y él pidió en un par de cafés, cuando las tazas estuvieron a la mitad, ella se decidió a hablar.

-Lo escucho.

-Me sorprende que no me pidas explicaciones.

-¿De cómo supo sobre mí y de lo que pasó? Créame si le digo que hay muy pocas cosas que me interesan conocer ahora.

No se había equivocado al escogerla, una joven que no necesita de explicaciones, no por falta de interés sino por precaución y seguridad personal…el tipo de persona que él querría por hija…el asunto es que él no la buscaba precisamente como hija.

-Bien, entonces explicaré mi punto. Está claro que no tienes muchas… "opciones" en este momento.

-Y he de suponer que usted ha de proponerme una opción mejor a las pocas que ya tengo.

-Tengo una academia- respondió con tranquilidad –no precisamente una secundaria, pero mientras estudies allí tendrás todas las comodidades de un hogar.

-¿Y cuando acabe?

-Trabajarás para mí en algunos…"asuntos especiales", y siempre y cuando lleves todo a cabalidad, nunca te verás desprotegida.

-No suena mal- espetó jugando con su taza de café –Pero, ¿a qué precio?, además, no me convence eso de los "asuntos especiales", no soy buena con eso de las cosas ocultas.

-Y no puedo culparte, pero hay cosas que no puedo revelar hasta no recibir tu afirmativa.

-No pienso inmiscuirme en algo que no promete un futuro claro.

-Comprendo eso. Y esa misma razón me hace proponerte algo diferente: un mes para que veas, experimentes y tomes tu decisión.

-De no resultar, podré irme sin negativas, ¿correcto?

-Así es- ella se mordía el labio inferior, dudosa –Además, ¿qué mejor opción te queda?

* * *

La academia de Masters no supuso un dolor de cabeza como lo pensaba, incluso cuando estuve al tanto de sus verdaderos propósitos y de lo que él tenía planteado para mí, era mucho más de lo que podía esperarse para una adolescente y solitaria huérfana cuya vida cambió de golpe y su corazón albergaba una tristeza tan grande que inhibía las lágrimas. Una joven que había decidido dar lo mejor de sí y sacar provecho de cualquier situación para no ser derrotada, así, fuera como fuera, sus padres podrían descansar en completa paz.

La cuestión era si yo me sentía capaz de entregarme sin condiciones a una vida de muerte y adrenalina, con nada más en frente que la necesidad del exterminio. Tres semanas pasaron en medio de mi dilema y restaban unos días para mi veredicto final…decidí hacer una prueba antes de cualquier cosa.

Había un laboratorio de pruebas cercano a mi habitación, cada par de días llevaban a un fantasma de no mucho tamaño y lo encerraban ahí. No sabía qué sucedía con ellos pero era evidente que tantos fantasmas no cabían en una misma habitación; mi teoría era que algo o alguien se deshacía de ellos…si yo probaba deshaciéndome de un fantasma, saldría de mi duda sobre si me era repulsivo o no y nadie notaría la diferencia, en definitiva era un buen plan.

Me deslicé al laboratorio luego de la media noche, era un lugar húmedo y gris, espejo pleno de desolación y desesperanza. Tomé una pequeña daga de la repisa de la derecha y caminé hasta la jaula del fondo, hecha seguramente de algún material especial para que el fantasma no escapara. La jaula no era muy espaciosa así que podría atacar desde cualquier frente.

Cuando el fantasma se percató de mi presencia, se lanzó como fiera sobre uno de los costados de la jaula, desesperado por no poder usar sus poderes para desatar su ira contra la primera cosa que se moviera frente a él. Entonces lo vi: ¿qué hacía una inexperta, con una daga brillante, en un cuarto que parecía irreal, intentando acabar con una criatura más allá de la comprensión humana? Me acerqué con paso torpe y cauteloso, intentando esquivar sus zarpazos, en uno de sus ataques me vi forzada a agacharme con fuerza intentando concebir alguna manera de atacar y salir victoriosa.

Divisó un punto débil en lo bajo del abdomen de la criatura, insertó la daga con ambas manos y sintió un escozor en la boca del estómago cuando el fantasma soltó un amargo gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz cortada –pero si no hago esto, no sabré qué hacer conmigo.

Empujó la daga hacia arriba, cortando todo a su paso, el fantasma rugió presa del sufrimiento antes de verse reducido a un montón de líquido verde en el suelo de la jaula.

Sam respiraba agitadamente, la daga en el aire sujetada aún con ambas manos, sus ojos furiosos brillaban víctimas de la adrenalina y una indescifrable sonrisa se tejió sobre sus labios.

-Bien hecho- susurró una voz a sus espaldas, obligándola a soltar la daga y cambiar la expresión de su rostro por un pánico absoluto –sabía que tú naciste para esto.

-¿Estuvo mirándome todo el tiempo?

-Lo suficiente como para conocer la naturaleza de tu acción. ¿Has decidido quedarte?

-A-así parece.

-Te veré mañana en el entrenamiento.

* * *

No sé porqué llegué a pensar que Samantha se retractaría, había jugado las cartas necesarias para asegurar su inmersión en mi equipo…conduje su camino hasta mí, mostrándome como la única alternativa para salir de su miseria generada por la tristeza…tristeza que yo había provocado.

Tenía todo el potencial para convertirse en la mejor exterminadora de fantasmas de todos los tiempos: la tenacidad, la coordinación, el perfeccionismo. Pero eran sus valores y prejuicios humanos lo que interferían en el proceso: no importaba cuán concentrada estuviera, cuán exitoso hubiese sido el experimento, bastó un mes para que se sintiera acongojada e intentara arrojarlo todo por la borda.

Me vi obligado a usar la solución más radical: la pulsera de control, un objeto que no era usado con frecuencia pero que siempre resultaba efectivo para socavar cualquier propósito individual, una vez que la decisión está tomada, no hay marcha atrás. La pulsera tuvo su efecto positivo y negativo a la vez: Samantha no opuso resistencia a su trabajo, pero no lo hacía con la pasión que suponía.

Tuve que conformarme con eso por un tiempo, no quería forzar las cosas para terminar con un plan hecho trizas, y sus resultados me hicieron sentir orgullo, el mismo que se siente cuando se obtiene algo que se ha esperado por años; supe entonces que, de querer obtener un rendimiento completamente eficaz, tendría que presionar su desempeño, dejando de lado mi complacencia por sus resultados.

Pasaron dos años para que se convirtiera en la cazadora despiadada y apasionada (1) que yo siempre busqué, para ser sincero no pensé que tomara tanto tiempo su transformación, dado que su primera personalidad aparentaba ser desinteresada y frívola. Con su cambio vino el mío: nos convertimos en cómplices, tutor y pupila con una meta común, unidos por la ambición.

Fantasmas y humanos venían a mí buscando ayuda por igual, mi poder bastaba para cubrir ambos mundos y el objetivo no era simplemente obtener más poder, sino mantenerme en mi posición y recibir algún tipo de agradecimiento por el servicio que yo prestaba. Sin embargo, en algún momento del procesó nació mi ambición por encontrar al exterminador perfecto, pero ninguno de los que llegaban a mí llenaban el perfil que yo buscaba. Comencé a hacer un estudio y en él encontré a Samantha; sin embargo era obvio que no tendría motivos para venir a mí, no hubo otra salida que dejarle desprovista de futuro.

No había motivos para sentirme más satisfecho de lo que estaba, tenía plena confianza en Samantha, tanta como para revelarle mi alter-ego fantasma, producto de un accidente de laboratorio en la universidad cuyos responsables terminaron pagando con su vida, y asegurar así su lealtad para conmigo siempre.

Entonces conoció a Michael, un estudiante modelo que vino a mi por decisión propia. No vi mucho problema en su relación, de hecho trabajaba más arduamente y no tuvo dificultad alguna en su primera misión de alto rango, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando él murió en una misión y Samantha se encontró deshecha. No quería perder el trabajo ya hecho con ella así que le brindé consuelo, pero se negó e intentó reiniciar actividades como si nada hubiera sucedido.

De verdad creí que su fuerza de voluntad sería suficiente para mantener las cosas en cause pero se vio vencida nuevamente por la debilidad humana y esta vez no hubo brazalete lo suficientemente doloroso como para regresar a mi cazadora.

Esa noche la descubrí intentando escapar de la academia –muy hábil considerando la vigilancia ininterrumpida- y me interpuse en su propósito.

* * *

Cuando Plasmius apareció frente a ella no hubo posibilidad de terminar el plan de escape. Cada terminación nerviosa pareció perder movilidad y el pánico se inscribió en su rostro de una forma algo inusual.

-¿Pensabas irte, querida?

-Me parece que está bastante claro que así es.- Bramó pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Me temo que no será posible.

-¡No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo!- amenazó apuntándole con un arma anti-ectoplásmica.

-Claro que lo hay- repuso sonriente el fantasma, le arrebató el arma y se puso tras ella, tomándola con fuerza por los brazos –¿No es verdad, Numi?

Susurró el nombre con cierta satisfacción en la voz. Sam abrió los ojos encendidos en una escalofriante luz roja antes de perder el absoluto control sobre su cuerpo.

-Un viejo hechizo- se explicó –Es una lengua prohibida y ese es tu nombre en el dialecto. Una vez pronunciado, tu maldad interior es develada. Y no hay posibilidades de escapar. ¿Quieres irte ahora, querida?

-No, amo.- dijo con voz monocorde

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

Días después despertó en su cuarto algo agitada, las paredes parecían dar vueltas a su alrededor…¡momento!, estaba mareada. Pasaron unos minutos antes de poder sentirse como ella misma, le costó algo de dificultad recapitular los hechos de sus últimos momentos conscientes…pero no pudo recordar mucho.

-_Finalmente despertaste_.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó alarmada.

-_Yo_- susurró con orgullo –_Me llamo Numi, un placer conocerte_.

-¿Dónde rayos estás?

-_En tu cabeza, niña_.

-Es oficial, enloquecí.

-_No, no enloqueciste_.

-Explica entonces el hecho de estar discutiendo con una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-_Sencillo, el amo me despertó_.

-Entonces fue cierto…

_-¡Claro que fue cierto!_

-¿Por qué rayos te emocionas? ¡Estás atrapada aquí como yo!

-_Yo me encuentro perfectamente, me encanta esto: el exterminio, el dolor…la muerte_…

-No entiendo cómo eso pueda ser perfecto.

-_Bien, yo seré ahora tu fuerza al cazar, así no tendrás remordimiento._

-Dudo mucho que mientras me mantenga humana pueda dejar de sentir remordimiento.

-_El tiempo ayuda, Samantha. Ya verás cómo todo resulta bien_.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¡Ni siquiera sé si eres real!

-_Oh, soy real. Y yo sé algo que tú no sabes_.

-Bien, te escucho.

_-¿Sabes quién mató a tus padres?_

-No. ¿Tú sí?

-_Sí, fue un fantasma_.

-¿Cómo es posible que, tú siendo parte de mí, sepas algo que yo no?

-_Yo vengo de un lugar donde el conocimiento es absoluto_.

-¿Sabes la identidad del fantasma?

_-¿Te importa? ¿Qué lo único que importa no es acabarlo y punto?_

-Puede que tengas razón.

_-¿Tenemos un trato?_

Suspiró –Así parece.

Dos mentes que compartieron más que el pensamiento: aunque los sentimientos se mantuvieron desconectados, una mezcla de frivolidad y conciencia construyeron la personalidad perfecta para que una cazadora experimentada supiera la diferencia entre exterminar fantasmas y matar humanos, cegada por el deseo de acabar con el fantasma que le arrebató a sus padres.

Ese año se graduó de la academia.  
Ese año recibió su arma.  
Ese año se liberó de su brazalete.  
Ese año su alma perdió cualquier insignificante valor que pudiera aún guardar.

* * *

Despertó alarmada con el corazón latiendo a mil y la garganta cerrada por la angustia. Comenzó a sollozar.

-Sam, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó con voz suave.

-Yo…tuve…una pesadilla- afirmó, intentando ocultar que dichos sueños eran en realidad recuerdos de su pasado.

-Tranquila- susurró y la atrajo hasta su pecho para consolarla –Yo estoy aquí.

-Lo sé- sollozó –Gracias, Danny.

* * *

(1) Por favor, me estoy refiriendo a la pasión del exterminio. La pasión carnal está exclusivamente reservada para Danny, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

¿Como estuvo? 8D  
¡¡Gracias por sus comentarios!! luego de semejante hiatus es bueno saber que me apoyan TTuTT los adoro.


	9. Adiós

Esto está incompleto .-. Quiero decir, habrá una o dos cosas que parezcan faltas de explicación pero ¡eso va en el siguiente cap! ¿De aucuerdo?  
Bien, ya que estoy fluida con el lenguaje..."fuerte", este cap tiene mucho de eso. Disfruten, y...espero que no se alteren, esto va para paro cardiaco.

* * *

**Juego de seducción  
**_**By: Sam-ely-ember  
Capítulo 7: Adiós**_

Hubo un punto en el que fingir dejó de ser hábito y pasó a segundo plano: el cariño que Daniel le profesaba era auténtico y muy fuerte…y pudo darlo de la misma forma, su frivolidad quedó reducida a nada con cada simple pero hermoso detalle; en una ocasión su apartamento estaba tan impregnado de olor a violetas que era imposible distinguir los otros olores existentes, casi tanto como intentar pasear por el apartamento sin tropezarse con los arreglos florales.

A pesar de sentirse complacida, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable, recibía mucho más de lo que debía y era espeluznante pensar en cómo terminarían las cosas…fue una pésima idea dejar de sentirse cazadora para sentirse humana.

Pero si podía disfrutar de su humanidad el mayor tiempo posible, lo haría como era debido. Fue tanto su goce que la voz de Numi solo regresaba cuando salía a patrullar y eso era agradable, tener un poco de privacidad luego de 7 años de nunca estar sola…y era poco porque intentaba pasar la mayoría del tiempo con Danny, incluso en su oficina, escudándose en que, al ser vocera de la empresa, no necesitaban de ella 24/7.

-Va a ser increíble- le prometió –lo mejor que hayas podido disfrutar.

-No tienes que gastar una fortuna para celebrar nuestro tercer mes.

-Te prometo que no me gastaré un centavo.

-Más te vale, no quiero dejarte en bancarrota.

-¡Ja, ja!- rió con ganas –Eso ni pensarlo. Luego de esta campaña dudo que las cosas pudieran estar mejor.- Ciertamente la fachada de alianza entre "su" compañía y la de Daniel había dado buenos resultados financieros para ambos. ¿Era eso parte del plan del amo?

-Entonces esperaré ansiosa el miércoles- dijo con un nudo en el estómago.

-No más que yo, eso es seguro.

-Ya podremos discutir eso- soltó una risita discreta.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Todas las conversaciones terminaban igual: diciendo algo que no era del todo verdad - del todo mentira, seguida por la avalancha de pánico y desasosiego que le hacía decirse repetidas veces "idiota" como única palabra que describía su estado de estupidez y necesidad. En un principio se aferró con desespero a que su necesidad por Danny era la lástima y posteriormente la exclusiva relación pasional (porque si había algo cierto era que ni el mejor de sus sueños eróticos era la mitad de bueno a cada vez que estaba con él), pero más allá del sexo y de su labor como victimaria estaba al innegable gozo de algo real…llegados a este punto la conclusión era evidente: se había enamorado de Daniel.

-Eres una total y completa idiota- se reclamó antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada y propinar un grito alarmante.

* * *

Le había vendado los ojos desde que se bajaron del auto y la condujo por un camino empedrado hasta la cabaña que tenía a 3 horas de Amity Park; cuando estaban en la estancia le quitó la venda justo para que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con el atardecer en pleno desde el enorme ventanal.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! Es precioso…pero…

-Ay no, sin peros.

-Espera un poco…- aspiró profundo y se volvió a verle –Me das mucho más de lo que merezco y no hay nada que yo pueda darte a ti.

-¡Pero si yo no quiero que me des nada!- aclaró en medio de risas –Con que disfrutes lo que yo te doy me basta y me sobra, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo- sonrió en son de paz.

-Ahora, la segunda parte de mi regalo. Y para que no me refutes nada, es algo que yo también disfrutaré.

-Lo vas a convertir en un mal hábito- dijo sonriente mientras él besaba su cuello.

-¿Tan malo es?- se burló.

-No seas idiota. Me refiero a que no puedes ponerlo como excusa para que yo no me sienta mal por tus regalos.

-¿Podemos discutirlo más tarde?- pidió con expresión suplicante viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Bien, lo discutiremos más tarde.

Sonó un celular, ambos se miraron decepcionados antes de revisar sus celulares. La llamada era para ella. No habló, su interlocutor pareció decir algo que la alarmó y se retiró a una habitación contigua.

Sam no solía ser alguien que entrara en pánico con facilidad y verla así ciertamente era extraño, decidió seguirla y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio pasearse agitadamente por la habitación, gritando histérica por el teléfono. Se escondió tras el muro cercano a la puerta.

-¡Me dijo que el tiempo no era inconveniente!- gritó evidentemente irritada -¡No! Yo no dije que iba…Sí, ¡yo conocía las implicaciones desde un principio!...Pero…No, no señor- su voz se pausó y la respiración pareció detenerse -¿¡Una semana!?- Corroboró en pánico –Yo no…sí señor, una semana.- Colgó y se dedicó a secar las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.

Algo grave ocurría y sintió el corazón deshacerse cuando la vio llorar. Decidió darle tiempo y retirarse a la sala, evitando así ser descubierto mientras estuvo espiando. Minutos después ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta, sin rastro de lágrimas pero con el rostro en expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó levantándose para extender sus brazos y recibirla en ellos.

-Nada- suspiró y se hundió en el pecho de Danny.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si- levantó el rostro con una sonrisa coqueta, contrastada con sus ojos angustiados –Ahora, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?

* * *

_Llovía, las calles estaban inundadas y las espesas gotas de agua resbalaban por el rostro hasta tambalear en la barbilla y caer al suelo; estaba empapado, ni siquiera siendo intangible podía evitar el mojarse, la luna menguante estaba oculta bajo la espesa capa de nubes y estrellas y él respiraba agitadamente, viendo fijamente a su enemiga._

_Ella permanecía en pose de ataque, no parecía intimidarse por la tormenta inclemente, evidentemente el oscuro caso ayudaba. Sostenía el sable con fuerza y no daba impresión de querer retirarse. La había encontrado por sorpresa hacía dos horas y desde entonces habían peleado, sin palabras, sin explicaciones, conociendo que eran enemigos y que no había otra salida que la lucha._

_Aspiró hondo y se lanzó a atacarla nuevamente: no podía usar la fuerza física pues ella esquivaba y contraatacaba con habilidad, sus rayos plasma no podían hacer mucho contra la espada luminosa que estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo en repetidas ocasiones. Era una lucha cerrada, empatada._

_-Numi- dijo el con voz monocorde -¿Por qué sirves a Vlad?_

_Ella rió histéricamente –No tiene por qué interesarte- la voz se filtraba por el casco, imposible de reconocer._

_-No quiero lastimar a nadie- se explicó –Simplemente déjalo._

_Volvió a reír –no lo creo. Mejor nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_Saltó alto, apoyó las manos sobre la cabeza de Phantom dando una pirueta en el aire, cayó sobre su deslizador y se retiró en medio de otra risa escalofriante e histérica…todo en 3 segundos.

* * *

_

Era quizá media noche y estaba sentado al borde de la cama, despertado a la vez por el calor de mil demonios que hacía, por su batalla contra la cazadora semanas atrás y por la preocupación que agobiaba a Sam, aún más por la última cuestión. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? ¿Era tan grande o malo como para no compartirlo? ¿Tenía que ver con él? ¿Con ella? ¿Era ella el problema en sí?

Si había algo lo suficientemente misterioso en ella como para aparentar felicidad mientras sentía pánico, existía una razón para explicar su negativa al principio, su siempre alerta y exagerada percepción, su terror al hablar de la vida privada…

Tomó el celular de Samantha y revisó el registro de llamadas, pero el número de la llamada que tanto la alteró no estaba identificado…sin embargo había llamado en repetidas ocasiones periódicamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Espiar el celular de su novia por sospechas infundidas por su particular forma de actuar? Giró el rostro y la vio durmiendo pasivamente, con las cobijas sobre la cintura intentando escapar del calor. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podría ser…malo? No, definitivamente no podría. Devolvió el celular a la mesa junto a la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Danny?- Sam llamó con preocupación

-Yo…- miró su expresión de paz –sí, estoy bien.

Regresó a la cama y Sam se recostó sobre él, le besó el cabello y ella rió. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacían ver cualquier sospecha como algo incorrecto y hostil… como aquella vez que se quedaron viendo películas toda la tarde en casa de Danny en el sofá, terminando con una guerra de palomitas seguida de un baño juntos en la amplia tina. ¿Cómo podía pensar entonces así de ella? ¡Que tonto!

* * *

Danny suspiró y luego de reír a lo bajo comentó:

-¿Sabes? Hay algo estúpidamente obvio que debí decirte hace mucho.

-¿Ah si? ¿De qué se trata?

-Te amo.

Ella rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

No pudo dormir de ahí en adelante. Aunque se alegró por escuchar aquello (era lo suficientemente buena como para ser realmente amada por alguien) fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. ¿¡Cómo no lo vio venir!? Más allá del enamoramiento precario ciertamente había amor para con ella, ¡asombroso!, pero difícil de manejar…¡Debió matarlo hace tanto! Quizá era por eso que Masters estaba tan preocupado en reducir un plazo ilimitado a una semana: si ella también llegaba a…no podría matarlo.

No podría matarlo.  
No debía matarlo.  
No tenía por qué matarlo.  
No quería matarlo.

…ella también lo amaba…

Y entonces, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer? Tarde o temprano ambos terminarían muertos por ataque mutuo o porque Vlad enviaría a alguien a buscarlos, sin descanso. Pero aquí la culpable era ella y si había alguien que debía recibir castigo era ella…pero no sería por mano de Vlad…sería por la propia. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Danny lo supiera, ¡eso lo acabaría!

Bien, podría escapar y el resultado con ella sería el mismo, el problema era Danny. Dejarlo la mataría pero lo importante era: ¿qué iba a hacer él para escapar de Vlad? Ella no podía brindarle protección alguna.

* * *

Despertó, pero ella no estaba a su lado. Con la mirada buscó desesperado y no pudo hallarla, ni a su ropa o sus cosas. Solo había una nota sobre la almohada en la que ella durmió, escrita con su delicada caligrafía:

_Habría mucho que explicarte ahora, pero no creo que  
debas saberlo. Sí, me voy para no volver y no, no quiero  
que me busques._

_Hay una sola cosa que puedo decirte: debes estar  
preparado, estás en peligro y si me buscas te __tomarán  
con la guardia baja, no quiero que mueras, ¿está claro?_

_Soy consciente del daño que te causo con esto y  
de que hay muy pocas cosas por hacer para solucionarlo,  
pero quiero que estés absolutamente seguro de algo que  
nunca te dije pero que es completamente cierto: Te amo._

Y en vez de una firma, había un beso marcado con lápiz labial violeta.

**TBC**

* * *

Es ese tipo de cosas por el que ahorcarías al autor de no saber que sin él no hay historia XD  
Un abrazo mega enorme, los quiero mucho.


	10. Frágil

Ely está de vacaciones -w- Y hoy se dijo "Tengo que actualizar el fic, sea como sea", hizo su mayor esfuerzo...y aquí está.  
¡Se va a poner bueno! XD no es porque yo lo escriba, sino porque realmente lo que sigue...ay Dios.  
E-Dantes, amiga, me "pediste" explicación de la relación entre Danny y Vlad como enemigos, esta era mi idea, espero haberla expresado adecuadamente.  
¡Gracias por esos 67 reviews! ¿Saben lo difícil que es subir de 40 en un multicap de DP en español? ¡Ustedes son de lo mejor!

Canción obligatoria: **Gravity © Sara Bareilles**

* * *

**Me amaste porque frágil soy  
Aún cuando yo pensaba que era fuerte  
Me tocaste un poco y toda mi frágil fuerza se esfumó  
(Gravity)**

**Juego de seducción  
**_**By: Sam-ely-ember  
Capítulo 8: Frágil**_

El bus partió sobre el medio día, fue una fortuna encontrar un pasaje disponible. Si todo salía tal y como lo había pensado, arribaría al siguiente estado en unas horas, tomaría un taxi al aeropuerto y tomaría el primer vuelo que tuviese un tiquete vacante. Sí, era un plan idiota cuyos resultados eran desconocidos, de cualquier forma, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer sino huir?, ¿regresar a los pies de Vlad y rogarle perdón por que escapó y tener que acabar con Danny?, ¿o volver con Danny e intentar explicarle qué estaba haciendo para juntos enfrentar a Vlad?, cualquier cosa era un suicidio inminente.

Y ¿qué pasaba si Vlad daba con ella ahora que estaba viajando?, bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que inmiscuir a Daniel en todo el asunto…y aunque el amo después fuera por él, ella no estaría presente para ver lo que sucedería. Ahorrarse sufrimiento y consumir el dolor que ya sentía era lo único que podía hacer. Afortunadamente Numi aún no daba señales de vida, su cabeza permanecía en relativa paz.

Su mano se deslizó sobre la cadena que llevaba y se detuvo sobre la "S" del dije. El único vestigio físico de que de verdad amaba a Danny y que era desgarrador estar a kilómetros de distancia de él. Pensarlo le obligó a llorar de nuevo. La anciana que estaba sentada junto a ella la miró desconcertada y le habló.

-¿Problemas de amor, querida?

-Ojalá fuera solo eso- explicó –Así sería menos doloroso.

-Si lo quieres tanto, ¿por qué lo dejas?

-Porque nunca debimos estar juntos. Será mejor para él si no estoy.

-No tomes decisiones a la ligera- sugirió la anciana –Quién sabe qué hubiese pasado de haberte quedado con él.

"_Habríamos muerto igual",_ pensó para sí. –No hay posibilidades de los "quizá" o los "tal vez", fue un error, todo el tiempo fue un maldito error.

* * *

Condujo inerte y entró igual a su apartamento, no estaba seguro de estar parpadeando, si quiera de respirar, se sentó en el sofá blanco y tomó su cabeza entre las manos. No se inmutó cuando su mejor amigo salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en la mano y se sentó junto a él.

-Danny, amigo, luces terrible, ¿ocurrió algo?- Danny asintió -¿Fue Sam?- asintió de nuevo -¿Se fue?- otro asentimiento -¿Quieres hablar de eso?- esta vez negó.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa felicidad y confianza que estos tres meses habían vivido? ¿Por qué maldita sea se había ido?

"_Quiero que estés absolutamente seguro de algo que__ n__unca te dije pero que es completamente cierto: Te amo."_

¿Cómo podía creerle cuando le abandonó de una manera tan vil e imprevista? Se sentía inútil, como una coraza vacía que apenas respira; ella era quizá la persona más afín a él en el mundo –en todo sentido, y ahora se había ido, sin más, sin dar razones pero dejando advertencias. Si no podía creer en lo último…

* * *

_No sabía que estúpida razón tenían sus padres para arrastrarlo hasta la casa de ese "famoso amigo de la universidad", lo único que quería hacer ese fin de semana era sentarse a comer porquerías y ver televisión sin moverse de su cama, pero ahí estaba, sentado en la parte trasera de la súper camioneta caza-fantasmas de sus padres camino a Wisconsin._

_Era una mansión grande, el tipo debía ser un ricachón, ¿cómo sus padres terminaron de amigos con una persona así?, entraron y les recibió un sujeto alto de cabello canoso y ojos azules. La alegría de su padre al re-encontrarse con su amigo fue siempre evidente, aunque el sujeto lucía algo molesto._

_Vlad Masters, el "Nuevo rey del queso de Wisconsin", había sufrido un accidente en la universidad, aparentemente por culpa de su padre, y desde ese día no habían hablado, ahora los recibía en su casa como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido. Para ese entonces, Danny ya tenía unos cuantos meses de ser fantasma y esa era otra razón para estar nervioso: era la primera vez que dormiría como mitad-fantasma en una casa ajena._

_Ese par de días, además de lo usual, ocurrieron cosas extrañas y se sintió en obligación de patrullar la mansión. Un fantasma de tez azul apareció en medio de la noche y le atacó despiadadamente, cuando despertó, estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_Habían viajado con la intención de asistir a una fiesta de reunión de ex alumnos que Vlad ofrecía y la noche de la fiesta, cuando el anfitrión le encomendó buscar algo en uno de los cuartos de la mansión, terminó apresado por una jaula anti-fantasma. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

_Vlad apareció en la habitación y, luego de una muy larga discusión de cómo fue su accidente en la universidad, reveló a Danny que él también era un halfa, cuyo alter-ego era ese fantasma azul que le había atacado noches atrás. La sorpresa del chico no fue para más, y luego de que afortunadamente pudo escapar de la trampa, fue al encuentro de Vlad e impidió que la fiesta, que él mismo había organizado, terminara en un desastre. Un primer encuentro que fue un empate. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

* * *

Llevaban horas sentados sin decir palabra alguna, Tucker llegó a pensar que Danny había entrado en un estado catatónico y eso le angustiaba. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer?, era cierto que él nunca le tuvo demasiada confianza y era aterrador pensar que siempre había tenido la razón. Pero además de sus sospechas sobre Samantha Manson –dado que la chica hablaba con fantasmas y apareció justo cuando el archi-enemigo de su amigo lo hizo- estaba el hecho que no había ido al apartamento de su amigo precisamente para pasar una tarde de diversión juntos.

Había dos noticias sombrías que debía darle en ese instante: la primera, era que la más reciente alianza de Fenton Works con GCL había resultado en un fiasco y la empresa de su amigo estaba en la cuerda floja. La segunda, más desconcertante que la anterior, Vlad había intentado comunicarse con Danny horas atrás.

-Danny, ¿seguro que no quieres…?

-No quiero- le interrumpió –Necesito…¿has sabido algo de Vlad?

Tucker se sintió cohibido, y tuvo miedo de decir lo que sabía -¿Por qué lo dices?

-He estado pensando…_ella_ dijo algo sobre que yo estaba en peligro…y la única razón que se me ocurre es Vlad mismo. ¿Has sabido algo?

-Ciertamente sí, Danny. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

* * *

_¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tipo en su ciudad? Todas sus anteriores batallas con Vlad Plasmius se habían desarrollado en escenarios ajenos a ambos pero ahora él aparecía en su búsqueda luego de la escuela. Y la pelea inició como si fuera una coreografía practicada._

_-¡Vete, ahora!_

_-¿Qué sucede, Daniel? ¿No puedo hacer una pacífica visita a mis amigos de la universidad?_

_-Tú y yo sabemos que tus visitas no son pacíficas, ¡aléjate de mis padres!_

_-Hoy no he venido por ellos, Danny. Mis intereses son distintos._

_-¿Has venido a buscar tu sentido común? ¿O a comprarte un gato para matar tu soledad?_

_-Qué gracioso. Vine de cacería- explicó como si la palabra fuera la más común en su lenguaje –Estoy reclutando personal para un nuevo proyecto, y adivina qué, ese proyecto es la destrucción de fantasmas…y mitad fantasmas._

_-No voy a dejar que me intimides, Plasmius- vociferó un alarmado chico fantasma._

_-No te intimido, anticipo lo que vendrá, chico._

_-Sé que quieres vengarte de mi padre por lo que te hizo y sé que mi madre se interpondrá en tu camino y también acabarás con ella, te sugiero que no anticipes nada porque no permitiré que suceda._

_-Veremos entonces si eres tan fuerte como afirmas ser- dijo despectivamente –Pero si algo es seguro es que nadie ha logrado truncar mis objetivos…y ahora mi única meta es destruir a los Fenton, a cualquier costo._

* * *

-Estaba pensando en la última vez que vi a Vlad…la última antes de…lo de mis padres. El punto es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijiste de _ella_ y el día en el que llegó, aseguraste que fue el mismo día en que Vlad apareció.

Era evidente que Danny esquivaba _esa_ palabra, así que él tampoco la usaría –No pensarás que _ella_…

-¡Eso es! De algún modo Vlad la contactó y la está usando para llevarme hasta él…_Ella_ está en peligro, ¡es una simple humana!

¿Esa era la teoría de Danny? –Bueno, puedo decirte que Vlad intentó comunicarse contigo, este fue el mensaje que dejó- le pasó una hoja con letra impresa.

_Daniel:  
Han sido muchos años sin vernos, ¿qué te parece si organizamos una visita?  
Tengo algo que tú quieres y tu muerte es lo que yo quiero.  
Adjunto la locación al mensaje. Espero que llegues a tiempo.  
Vlad._

-¡Tengo que ir Tucker! ¡Debo salvarla!

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que S…de que _ella _es lo que Vlad tiene?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Quizá. –Danny, pero hay algo más que…

-No hay tiempo Tucker. Debo irme.

* * *

Cuando bajó del autobús el sol se estaba poniendo, la anciana que viajó con ella se despidió y tomó un rumbo opuesto. Se quedó esperando a que pasara un taxi para viajar al aeropuerto y, justo cuando había visto uno que se acercaba, una mano se posó sobre su boca y la otra sobre su cintura con fuerza, las manos la arrastraron varios pasos atrás y el taxi pasó frente a ella.

-Era un buen plan, querida- reconoció la voz de inmediato: Vlad. De nada serviría gritar, golpearlo y posteriormente correr…el amo la había atrapado, de nuevo. –Pero tienes una batalla pendiente y un compromiso conmigo, y luego todo regresará a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado- el susurro era un canto escalofriante que resonaba tajante en su oído –Daniel te está esperando.- Escuchar ese nombre provocó que su corazón casi explotara de angustia y que sus ojos derramaran silenciosas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

**Solo estoy segura de una cosa: tú aún eres mi debilidad.**

**TBC**

* * *

No acepto amenazas de muerte XD, aunque ciertamente eso de los "Pozos" me intimida .-. (LOL)  
El último fragmento de canción que usé es _"The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down"_, pero quise traducirlo de forma _poética_. Bien, para el próximo cap prometo acción n-n

Antes de terminar: ¡abrí un club para Phanfiction en español en DeviantArt! Quien quiera unirse es bienvenido.  
¡Los amo! ¡y gracias!

* * *


	11. Revelación

OMFG! 75 reviews, quién lo diría. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!  
Jojo, si todo sale como espero, solo nos queda el capítulo final. Tengo que actualizar antes de las festividades ._. (Ely se va de viaje ^^)  
Espero les guste y que no me maten por como termina el cap .___.

* * *

**Juego de seducción  
**_**By: Sam-ely-ember  
Capítulo 9: Revelación**_

Se sentía ansioso e iracundo por igual, de no ser porque sería un estúpido e innecesario malgaste de energía, hubiese dejado el auto de lado e iniciado el vuelo para llegar por sus_ propios méritos_ al destino. Conducía impaciente y pronto fue presa del pánico: en el sendero no había nada, excepto árboles y piedras, nada. Habían transcurrido ya un par de horas y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su enemigo y en el momento de acabar con él para así terminar con su obra maléfica y liberar a Sam del posible suplicio.

Pronto comenzó a alzarse a lo lejos una enorme mansión de colores fúnebres y aspecto gótico, conforme fue acercándose, la mansión adquirió la forma de un dormitorio: lleno de numerosas ventanas y un par de torres a cada lado. Vlad definitivamente sabía elegir bien su refugio.

Estacionó un par de metros antes de la edificación, intentando dejar el auto oculto entre los árboles, y con paso decidido comenzó el camino hasta la entrada. Justo antes de llamar a la puerta suspiró hondo y susurró: -Así que aquí termina todo, Vlad.

---

La última vez que había estado en ese lugar era aún una niña temerosa que desconocía el futuro, aunque en esa ocasión también estaba de pie en mitad de la sala oscura mientras el amo daba vueltas a su alrededor, reprimiéndola en su peculiar estilo. Pero ella hoy no era más una niña y conocía perfectamente en qué terminaría todo.

-Entonces, Samantha- dijo el sujeto -¿Es así como pensabas que acabaría?- silencio –Cometiste alta traición, querida, y conoces perfectamente qué sucede con los traidores aquí- lo conocía perfectamente, había visto las ejecuciones de varios de ellos –Pero tú eres un caso especial. Y no te ejecutaré como un traidor cualquiera. Aún debes terminar tu misión y ese será tu castigo: tendrás un reto a muerte con el joven fantasma y yo seré tu audiencia. Sabes perfectamente que podría acabar con ambos en un instante pero prefiero ver cómo luchan uno contra otro.

¿Y entonces por qué no había hecho eso desde el principio: llamar a Daniel a su guarida y acabar con él en menos de nada? Oh sí claro: venganza. Y aunque los motivos de dicha represalia no eran claros, era evidente que Masters sentía un profundo odio hacia el chico y haría lo imposible porque su muerte fuera la más dolorosa de todas.

Ella no podía soportarlo.

-No voy a pelear- afirmó –Máteme ahora mismo, si así quiere, pero yo no voy a pelear.

-¿Cómo crees que podría hacer todo esto después de todo este tiempo? Eres mi favorita.

-He ahí el punto. Usted nunca fue un padre, solo pretendió serlo. Soy solo un trofeo, un arma, pero cuando el arma no sirve, hay que deshacerse de ella.

-Pero mi arma aún tiene uso- canturreó –A pesar de ser un arma estúpidamente sentimental.

Sentimiento. Danny. Ambos un mismo significado. Lloró en silencio de nuevo.

-¿No es tierno?- se mofó Vlad –Después de tantos años aún puedes llorar por motivos genuinos…¿Recuerdas cómo eliminamos los sentimientos la primera vez, querida?

-¡No!- pánico absoluto, esa _cosa_ ya no era parte de ella, ¡había cesado! –De nuevo no.

-Quiero tener a mi cazadora de regreso…_Numi_.

El susurro fue cristalino. Su cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, estaba ahí, parada, como un maniquí dispuesto al uso de su dueño. Sumida en la inconsciencia, sus ojos sin brillo adquirieron un tono rubí y cuando alguien lanzó una tela negra a sus manos, la atrapó sin complicación, esbozando una sonrisa. Su traje de combate.

---

¿Por qué no le sorprendió que lo estuvieran esperando? Un sujeto lo condujo con amabilidad en la mansión y le indicó que debía cruzar la gran puerta del fondo. El tipo explicó que no se le tenía permitido entrar a esa habitación y corrió a esconderse en una de las puertas del rededor. Cuando se detuvo a mirar el resto de las puertas, había varios ojos curiosos detrás de cada una, que al darse cuenta de su escaneo, terminaron escondidos tras las puertas cerradas con llave.

Cruzando la gran puerta se transformó, no se esforzó mucho para hacer que sus pasos llamaran la atención: el lugar estaba vacío e incluso el susurro del viento era audible. Caminó de frente a la oscuridad y temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar, no se atrevió a usar su energía fantasma para darse un poco de iluminación. Se escuchó un ruido seco como un golpe sobre madera, entonces un reflector se encendió sobre él y otro a su espalda, el lugar era evidentemente una arena de batalla.

Se giró para ver quién estaba bajo la luz del otro reflector: era Vlad Masters sentado en una cómoda silla de cuero con una expresión pacífica en el rostro.

-Bienvenido- dijo con voz potente –Espero haya sido fácil llegar, Daniel.

-Basta de rodeos Vlad. Aquí estoy, que empiece la batalla.

-Siempre tan ansioso- sonrió –Lamento decepcionarte pero yo no seré tu oponente el día de hoy.

-Creí que esto era entre tú y yo.

-Lo es. Pero jamás especifiqué que sería yo quien lucharía. ¿Por qué he de hacerlo cuando hay una persona que ha sido entrenada específicamente con el propósito de acabarte?

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué aún no lo descubres? Bien, ya que de cualquier forma vas a morir, supongo que he de decírtelo. Este lugar es mi academia, fundada con el objetivo de entrenar jóvenes en combate anti-fantasmal, son personas que han perdido todo y vienen a mí para sobrevivir…aunque claro está que el precio de su estadía es trabajar para mí. Es bastante gratificante Daniel, aún más cuando todos estos años cuidé de una persona en especial para este momento: tú oponente.- Declamó señalando al lado opuesto y se encendió otro reflector.

Era una figura femenina vestida con un traje negro de combate y un casco que hacía juego.

-Numi- corroboró Phantom con el gesto fruncido al reconocer a su enemigo.

-Correcto- respondió Vlad -¡Numi!- la mujer se tensó ante el llamado –Acaba con él.

Cual si fuera un animal salvaje, la mujer se lanzó con fuerza contra el joven halfa y colocó su mano sobre el pecho del chico. Extraño. No era ningún tipo de técnica que él conociera…de pronto la cazadora alzó el rostro y él sintió una potente descarga eléctrica consumiendo su cuerpo: le estaba dando un choque eléctrico con su traje.

Con dificultad, en medio del incesante dolor, logró retirar la mano de su oponente y dio unos pasos atrás intentando recuperar la compostura. Numi flexionó los dedos de la mano que había usado y nuevamente levantó el rostro hacia Daniel. Vlad esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando la cazadora levantó la mano en un puño y la estiró frente a ella, la abrió un poco y algo plateado pendió de sus dedos. Danny contuvo un respiro al tratar de adivinar de qué se trataba, y cuando la cadena con el dije en forma de "S" cayó al suelo, él explotó en ira.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Sam!?- no era una pregunta directamente dirigida a ella, aunque no volteó el rostro hacia Vlad -¿¡Qué rayos hiciste con ella!?

Numi se lanzó frenética a atacarlo y Danny no se quedó atrás: se levantó en el aire y comenzó a disparar rayos de plasma que ella esquivaba mientras corría hacia él. Numi sacó un arma de la parte trasera de su cinturón y se arrojó al suelo aún corriendo, mientras se resbalaba, disparó contra el halfa, quien recibió un impacto luego de esquivar una docena. Ella rió con desdén, se levantó y corrió en dirección al chico caído, Danny levantó el rostro en expresión iracunda y le disparó directamente, haciéndola caer al piso. El omnipotente espectador se complacía en ver el desarrollo de la batalla.

Ambos contendientes se levantaron del suelo y se miraban fijamente mientras recorrían el salón vacío describiendo un círculo. De mutuo acuerdo saltaron al centro y comenzó el intercambio de patadas y golpes con el puño, la lucha era pareja y ambos se agotaban al mismo ritmo.

---

Que Danny sospechara lo peor de la cazadora era lo mejor, así no tendría reparo en acabarla y todo para ella terminaría pronto, por eso no opuso resistencia cuando Numi insistió en ser la única en batalla. Ella estaba ahí, encerrada en su cabeza, como espectadora, esperando morir a manos del hombre que amaba mientras la voz en su cabeza controlaba su cuerpo.

En uno de los múltiples ataques que Danny arremetió sin contemplación, el casco se quebrantó por el impacto de un rayo de ectoplasma y ella recuperó el control de sí ante el pánico propio y el de Numi, terminó por darle la espalda a su oponente y dejar que el largo cabello ébano cubriera su rostro.

Vlad se levantó complacido de su asiento y aplaudió.

Sam contemplaba sus manos incrédula, indecisa, asustada. Todo aquí estaba perdido.

-¿No vas a darme la cara?- preguntó Daniel –Quiero conocer la identidad de mi oponente.

Él la odiaría, tendría que odiarla para poder acabar con ella y liberarlos a ambos del suplicio. Suspiró profundo, enderezó su postura encorvada y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

El impacto sobre él fue masivo, casi pudo ver cómo la desesperanza nublaba sus ojos y la desilusión le carcomía el corazón. Si así tenían que ser las cosas, bien, que fueran, pero que terminaran pronto.

-¿Sam…cómo pudiste…?

-Desde nuestro primer encuentro estuvo planeado. Así fue.

-¿Entonces todo el tiempo fue…todo lo qué…?- el dolor se tornó en rabia –Eres una…

-¿…prostituta?- completó con la voz casi quebrada. Daniel se pasmó al escuchar la palabra –Vamos, dilo, no es complicado: pros-ti-tu-ta.

-Yo no quise…

-Si lo hiciste- intentó aclarar la voz mientras sintió los ojos picar a causa del llanto –Terminemos con esto, ¿está bien?

Ambos inspiraron profundo y caminaron unos pasos hacia el frente, reduciendo la distancia entre los dos.

---

El dolor era tan grande que pudo haber sido tangible, pero encontró salida en atacar a la fuente de dicho sufrimiento. La lucha con armas y rayos resultó bastante infructuosa y se redujo a un enfrentamiento físico, un muy difícil, cercano y parejo enfrentamiento físico. Lo que Danny aún no podía comprender era por qué los ojos violetas de Sam estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras sus ataques desmedidos habían logrado lastimarlo a gravedad y viceversa.

La acorraló contra la pared y sintió sus cuerpos a presión mientras la sostenía de las muñecas con fuerza, el deseo de devorarla a besos fue inmediato, era una experiencia bastante sensitiva verla luchar con una sensualidad oculta, pero fue inhibido por la rabia de la traición y la negativa de Sam al propinarle un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago. La soltó instantáneamente y se tocó el abdomen adolorido. Sam sonrió con insipiencia, estaba segura de que él le estaba dando ventaja…y eso era decepcionante.

-Pelea un poco- le retó -¿Estás teniendo consideración conmigo porque soy una chica? ¿O porque soy la mujer que te traicionó?

Herido, furioso, se lanzó contra ella, tomó su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y le arremetió contra la pared. Cuando ella gimió, supo que la había herido de gravedad pero intentó no prestar más atención de la debida.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó a una distancia cortamente peligrosa -¿Te obligan o te place?

-¿Importa?- respondió ella desafiante -¿Qué no sientes deseos de matarme?

-No podría hacerlo- susurró esperando que Vlad no pudiese oír –De forma independiente al dolor que causaste aún te quiero y matarte sería un acto reprehensible para conmigo.

Sam no pudo contener más las lágrimas y su rostro se empapó.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No quieres hacerlo, ¿o sí? Tu llanto lo dice todo- sonrió victorioso.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gimoteó ella golpeándole y alejándolo de nuevo.

Continuaron peleando y el espectador se tornó aburrido. Ambos se detuvieron y con la respiración agitada se contemplaron de manera desafiante.

-Esto está tardando demasiado, querida- aulló Vlad a lo lejos -¿No crees que deberías terminarlo todo de una vez?

El rostro inconforme de la chica se giró para encarar al amo -¡Yo determinaré cómo hago las cosas! ¡Es mi pelea!

-No deberías usar ese tono conmigo, Samantha- alegó el peliblanco transformándose. –Ya que tu incompetencia parece ser un constante obstáculo, quizá debería ayudarte un poco.

Una muy molesta cazadora apuntó la muñeca de su traje a Plasmius y disparó -¡¡Es mi pelea!!- reiteró.

-Pequeña insolente…- susurró el fantasma de ojos rojos y se lanzó contra ella. La sujetó por los hombros y ambos se arrastraron por el piso hasta dar contra una de las paredes. -¿Crees que mi ayuda te sobre, querida?- sonrió desafiante.

Vlad había atacado a su propia sirviente, y él no pudo predecirlo. ¿Era Vlad un hombre tan irascible?, aparentemente sí. Ya que la batalla parecía haberlo dejado de lado, se acercó para escuchar lo que los actuales contrincantes hablaban.

-Fui demasiado paciente contigo, Samantha. Tres meses fueron más que suficientes para acabar con un incompetente fantasma fuera de práctica.

-A mi no me parece que nadie esté fuera de práctica- escupió adolorida.

-Basta de balbuceos. Tuve que haber terminado contigo desde la primera negativa…

-¿Así que ese era el plan? ¿Deshacerse de la cazadora? ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora mismo sería oportuno!

-¡Muy bien! Incluso tú dijiste que cuando el arma pierde el uso, hay que deshacerse de ella.

Vlad levantó su mano encendida en energía y Sam cerró los ojos sonriente, complacida esperando su muerte. La sangre del joven halfa hirvió, apretó los puños con fuerza y levantó vuelo, embistiendo a Vlad en el proceso. Ahora los tres contrincantes estaban de pie, mirándose fijamente, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

-Me recuerda ese día- dijo Vlad con una fingida voz nostálgica –el día en el que maté a tus padres- habló para Sam –Y a los padres de Daniel.

-¿Mis…padres?- preguntó ella, pasmada. -¡¿El maldito que asesinó a mis padres estuvo siempre frente a mí?!

-De qué otra forma lograría que la chica más indicada para pelear contra Phantom trabajara para mí. Debes admitir que fue ingenioso.

-¡¡Fue vil!! ¡¡Incluso para lo mucho que he visto!! ¡Eso no tiene punto de comparación!

Tomó el cuadrito blanco en el frente de su cinturón, lo llevó a su costado y su sable plateado se extendió.

-¿Piensas atacarme con las armas que te di?- se mofó. –Tu traje, los guantes de descarga, tu espada, ¡todo fue diseñado por mí! Conozco todas tus tácticas. No tienes oportunidad.

-No se trata de quien lo diseñe, sino de quien lo use.- Con convicción corrió hasta su oponente y comenzó el intercambio de golpes.

-¡Te enseñé todo lo que sabes!

-No eres el único de quien he aprendido- sonrió –Y siendo _el amo_ quien me enseñó, mis ataques no tienen debilidades.

-Todos tienen debilidades, querida.- Alzó la mano nuevamente encendida en plasma y disparó.

El ataque pasó de largo y no la hirió. Se oyó un gemido y luego un golpe sordo. Alarmada, Sam giró el rostro y su mirada se topó con un inconsciente Daniel sobre el suelo.

-Danny- susurró con la vista nublada de lágrimas. –Todo esto es mi culpa.

-En eso tienes razón.- Otro susurro cristalino y aterrador.

Sam sintió un escozor en su estómago, luego un calor incandescente y posteriormente un frío descomunal. Bajó el rostro y se topó con un agujero en su abdomen, cubierto de sangre, y la mano de Vlad a pocos centímetros, aún encendida en plasma. Cayó de rodillas y luego todo se volvió negro.

**TBC**

* * *

Aquí no se acaba ._.U no amenazas.  
A cambio no actualizaré hasta llegar a los 80 reviews 8D, no es un trato justo pero hemos llegado muy lejos y no debemos rendirnos ahora.

Un abrazo y gracias.


	12. Despedida

Deberían golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente. ¡No tengo excusas para demorarme tanto con el final! Sé que prometí actualizar al llegar a los 80 reviews pero...No, esperen, sí tengo excusas: entré a trabajar y estoy colgada, mi computador se dañó y casi pierdo toda la información incluido este capítulo, estuve al borde del colapso.

Pero basta de historias que no nos interesan: Finalmente llegamos a la conclusión de esta historia. Me van a matar, eso es seguro ^^U, aunque con cierta personita discutimos que ciertamente esta historia no podía terminar más sweet que bitter, si es que me entienden. Bueno, no más spoilers, a leer:

* * *

**Juego de seducción  
**_**By: Sam-ely-ember  
Capítulo 10: Despedida**_

_-Levántate._

_-No quiero luchar más._

_-¿Piensas darte por vencida tan fácil?_

_-Es inútil continuar peleando._

_-¿Entonces dejarás que él muera en vano? ¿No dices que lo amas?_

_-Sí lo amo, pero no hay como ayudar._

_-Sí lo hay. Levántate._

_-¿Piensas ayudarme ahora?_

_-¿Qué no lo he hecho antes? Seré la voz en tu cabeza pero es tu cuerpo, y si no te levantas, no podré hacer nada._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se aseguró que el impacto que le había dejado inconsciente había sido real. Se tocó el abdomen. Dolía. Sí había sido cierto. Paulatinamente fue recuperando la sensibilidad en brazos y piernas y el oído se aguzó: había un extraño zumbido –que parecía venir de su interior-, y una serie de jadeos y golpes, unos de mayor intensidad que otros. Giró el rostro hacia el techo y divisó un par de figuras luchando en el aire. Su corazón saltó: Danny estaba bien y aún continuaba peleando.

Eso fue un incentivo para intentar colocarse en pie, tuvo que enterrar su espada en el suelo para usarla de apoyo y lograr erguirse a totalidad. Poco a poco el dolor en su abdomen se fue adormeciendo y pudo destazar un tramo del traje en su pierna para elaborar una venda improvisada y usarla sobre la herida. Se sentía un poco mareada e inspiró profundo para recuperar el equilibrio. Justo entonces ambas figuras flotantes se percataron de su presencia y aunque en ambos rostros la sorpresa se dibujó, en uno hubo felicidad y en otro ira. Ambos descendieron, uno se puso a su lado y otro en frente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al que se posó a su lado.

-¡Eso debería yo preguntarte a ti! No pensarás pelear así, ¿verdad?- preguntó atónito y ella sonrió con malicia.

-¿Debería sentirme intimidado porque ambos quieran pelear contra mí?- se burló el otro sujeto –Están perdiendo su tiempo.

Ambos arrancaron con furia contra Plasmius, y sus ataques coordinados parecieron dar buenos resultados. Sin embargo, ella se sentía cada vez más agotada y conforme la fuerza se desvaneció, Vlad tuvo su oportunidad para golpearle y dejarle nuevamente en el suelo.

Encolerizado, Danny arremetió por su cuenta.

-¡Qué rayos!- se dijo a sí misma. Se colocó nuevamente en pie y gritó con ira: -¡Numi, ¿dónde rayos estás?!

-_Contigo, niña._- Respondió la voz. _-¿Crees poder haber hecho todo esto por ti misma?_

Sam levantó la espada y el reflejo de sus ojos le robó el aliento: un par de ojos carmesí que destilaban ira. La tan esperada sincronización finalmente había ocurrido, pero no bajo las circunstancias previstas.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Danny con preocupación y justo cuando volteó, él cayó sobre ella con fuerza.

-¡Danny! ¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor- confesó con pena, una mueca de dolor en el rostro. –Lo importante es que tú estés bien.

-Es un momento tan conmovedor…- interrumpió Vlad acercándose. –Lástima que deba interrumpirlo.

Tomó a Danny por detrás y lo arrojó con fuerza contra una pared, para luego rematar el golpe con un rayo de ectoplasma. El joven halfa cayó derrotado, consciente pero inmóvil, sentado contra una pared, respirando agitadamente.

Cegada por la furia y por la nube de lágrimas en sus ojos, Sam golpeó con fuerza a Plasmius y le hizo retroceder unos metros, atacó después con los rayos que su traje lanzaba, y con una descarga eléctrica, logró que el fantasma regresara a su forma humana, quedando tendido en el suelo.

-Es el fin.- Pronunció ella con seguridad empuñando la espada en alto, angulada justo para dar sobre el pecho de su enemigo. Justo al mismo tiempo que sintió la herida en su abdomen desgarrarse: el adormecimiento había terminado.

-Me gusta tu estilo, Samantha.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, respirando con dificultad. –Desenfrenado pero calculador. Ataques sin pausas, precisión. Justo como yo.

-Yo no soy como tú.- Refutó apretando los ojos.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Y justo cuando acabes conmigo, lo habrás probado.

-¡Yo no soy como tú!- exclamó con voz potente y la espada cayó con fuerza.

El hombre cerró los ojos esperando la muerte…que nunca llegó. La espada se enterró en el suelo, paralela a su cabeza.

-Jamás seré como tú- susurró ella con dolor apretando su abdomen. –No importa lo que cueste, no seré como tú.

Tomó un pequeño impulso y golpeó el rostro de Vlad con su pie, noqueado instantáneamente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y cuando se preparó para estrellarse contra el suelo, fue recibida por un par de brazos que le sostuvieron con fuerza.

-Lo lamento- dijo mirando los ojos verdes de Daniel. –De verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento todo esto.- La vista se volvió difusa y perdió sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo.

-No digas nada.- Respondió. ¿Esas eran…lágrimas en sus ojos? –Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Confía en mí.- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

---

Sentado en la fría silla de espera, con la cabeza entre las manos y la impaciencia carcomiéndolo por completo, sintió unos pasos acercarse con paciencia y al levantar la vista, se topó con la enfermera que tan amablemente le había traído café horas atrás.

-¿Señor Fenton? Su esposa acaba de despertar. Puede pasar a verla.

-Gracias.

Se levantó con prisa y tomó el paquete del suelo, caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y se paró en la ventana de la habitación, pensando en lo que debía decir antes de entrar. La última vez que la había visto estaba conectada a un ventilador respiratorio, luciendo incómoda y respirando pesadamente. Ahora estaba sentada en la cama, sonriente, e incluso tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Entró y se ocultó tras el enorme ramo de violetas africanas que había comprado para ella.

La puerta se abrió y entró un ramo de flores con pies. Un par de ojos azules se asomaron con timidez por encima de las flores y ella rió divertida.

-Hola- dijo el visitante.

-Samantha Fenton, ¿eh?- alzó una ceja, sonriente.

-Fue…la única forma de que te atendieran sin hacer preguntas.- Se explicó dejando el ramo en el suelo.

-Se oye bien.- Concluyó.

-Sí, suena muy bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, supongo. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

-Solo fueron un par de días, no ha sido la gran cosa.- Se sentó en el borde de la cama, lo bastante cerca para verla.

-¡Claro! Que lo diga aquel que estuvo consciente.- Se burló. Ambos rieron. –Danny…lo lamento mucho.

-No tienes que…

-Espera- interrumpió –Debes dejarme hacerlo. No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto me pesa lo que te hice, sé que no es propio explicar esto pero, cuando empezó todo esto, no esperé terminar tan enamorada como lo estoy en este momento. Siento mucho haberte herido de esa manera.

-¿Sería adecuado si acepto esa disculpa?

-Lo más acertado.

-Bien, gracias. Acepto tus disculpas. Dejemos eso atrás, ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien.

Antes de despertar, había escuchado a los doctores en su cuarto discutir sobre su situación, era injusto mentirle a Danny así que no lo haría, pero tampoco dejaría ver que ella estaba triste. Porque tampoco era así: ¿qué mayor fortuna que ver a su amado con bien de nuevo?

-¿Qué sucedió con Vlad?- preguntó alarmada de repente.

-Él fue…encerrado en una prisión especial. Entiendes a lo que me refiero. Está bajo estricta seguridad y casi de forma instantánea fue condenado de forma perpetua.

-¿Y la academia?

-Fue cerrada. Los chicos fueron asignados a distintas organizaciones del gobierno. Estaban muy bien entrenados como para ser entregados a agencias de familia.- Ella rió por el chiste obvio.

-Basta de explicaciones por hoy- concluyó -No es el momento apropiado, pero…- tomó una pausa, suspiró y habló cansinamente: -quisiera que te cases conmigo.

La voz en su cabeza habría gruñido, pero durante su inconsciencia había guardado silencio, aparentemente para siempre. –Me encantaría, pero es imposible.

-Nada es imposible, Sam. Cuando salgas de aquí…

-Danny, tú y yo sabemos que no voy a salir de esta cama. Estaría encantada de convertirme en tu esposa pero no quiero causarte más daño cuando me vaya.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Repuso con la actitud de un niño obstinado.

-Y yo no quiero dejarte- sonrió acariciando el rostro de Daniel –Pero mientras hablamos la herida…bueno, supongo que te lo habrán explicado.

-Sí.- Susurró entristecido.

-No llores- le pidió cuando vio que él se deshacía en lágrimas –Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes.- Él bufó y sonrió, aún sin mirarle –Así está mejor.

-¿Dime entonces qué cosa puedo hacer sino llorar tu partida?

-Tienes que dejarme ir.- Propuso con los ojos aguados también. –No te hará bien aferrarte a mí con uñas y dientes.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no podré encontrar a alguien más afín a mí que tú.

-¡Claro que sí! Mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Y no veo razones para que cualquier buena mujer no pueda fijarse en ti: eres inteligente, atractivo, eres excelente en la cama…- ambos rieron de nuevo. -Te voy a extrañar mucho.- Finalizó acongojada.

-No tanto como yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer hasta que llegue el día?

-¿Te quedarías conmigo el tiempo que resta?

No hubo más respuesta que un encandecido beso acompañado de lágrimas mutuas, y el deseo desesperado por sostener con firmeza el rostro del otro.

---

El hombre se sentó frente al vidrio con una sonrisa burlona, la blanca habitación relucía con ironía, observó a su visitante con detalle y no espero a que iniciara la conversación.

-Vaya. Me sorprende verte aquí, Daniel.

-No lo hago por gusto propio, Vlad.- respondió con voz ácida.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no había de esperarlo? A qué debo tu visita.

-Dos motivos. El primero: darte, lo que espero, sean las últimas noticias que deba darte personalmente. La alianza entre nuestras "compañías" ya está deshecha, y tu fortuna será destinada a mejores fines.

-Es lamentable oír eso- expresó, al parecer con sinceridad –El trabajo de toda una vida…

-El segundo: te traigo un mensaje.

-¡Qué considerado de tu parte!

-Créeme que de no ser porque _esa persona_ lo pidió, no lo estaría haciendo.

-Es de Samantha, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Estaba siendo irónico, ¿verdad?

-Mejor, sí es que puedo decirlo. Ella quería que supieras que te perdona.- Vlad le contempló escéptico. –Sí, lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió. El punto era hacerte saber que no te guarda rencor. Es todo.

-Tengo que decir que me siento agradecido por eso. Exprésale mi gratitud, por favor.

-Lo intentaré. Bien, es todo.

-Pensaba que tu visita sería más larga.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer. Adiós, Vlad.

Contempló la salida hasta que el joven cruzó el umbral, el vidrio ascendió y se escondió nuevamente en el techo. Una sonrisa agónica cruzó por el rostro del hombre peli blanco.

---

Había pasado quizá media hora y él aún continuaba contemplando el grabado en piedra con determinación, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y giró el rostro para increpar a su mejor amigo, quien también contemplaba el grabado.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Supongo que sí, Tuck, aunque no será sencillo.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero ¿no te pidió que lo intentaras?

-Sí, y es una promesa que no pienso romper.

-¿Cómo te fue con Vlad esta mañana?

-Bien, supongo. Pude entregarle el mensaje.

-Me imagino su expresión.

-Fue idéntica a la mía, qué irónico.

-Vamos Danny, hay trabajo por hacer.

-Me gustaría haber hecho algo más por ella.

-Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, y más. Dudo que ella pueda estar más agradecida.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Repasó el nombre de su amada en el grabado sobre la lápida de piedra y emprendió marcha para seguir a su amigo que había tomado camino de ventaja. Un viento sopló y fijó la vista en el árbol más lejano de su posición, creyó ver la figura de Sam, sonriente, que luego jugó a esconderse tras el tronco del árbol.

Cuando alcanzó a Tucker rectificó: -¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón.

-¿Ah sí? Es decir, claro que la tengo.- El rostro de Danny aún lucía triste. –No vas a dejar de quererla, ¿verdad?

-Voy a amarla hasta que me queden fuerzas, ten eso por seguro.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bien, antes de finalizar, respondamos preguntas:

-¿Cómo es la prisión de Vlad?  
Bien, es un cuarto enorme y blanco, desolado, paredes anti-ectoplásmicas, rodeado por guardias adecuadamente equipados y al recibir visitas, un vidrio anti-ectoplásmico, fabricado especialmente por Fenton works se despliega del techo para evitar el contacto con el visitante.

-¿Por qué Danny perdonó a Sam con tanta facilidad?  
Primero, la ama, eso es obvio, y bien es cierto que el amor desmedido perdona cualquier clase de error. Segundo, fue evidente la traición de Sam hacia Vlad y eso dejó en claro por quien iba ella.

-¿De qué murió Sam?  
No me pareció prudente describirlo pero bueno: el ataque que Vlad usó sobre ella, ampliamente descrito **en el abdomen,** perforó sus órganos internos.

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a matar a Sam!? ¡Eso no es justo!  
La vida no es justa y todos debemos pagar nuestros errores, aunque incluso la forma de pagarlos también sea injusta. Era algo que quería dejar en claro: en este juego todos perdieron. ¿Por qué?, bien, repasemos pecados capitales: Lujuria, avaricia, ira, sobervia. Cuatro de siete pecados que nuestros personajes vivieron, eso me parece buen justificante.

---

Graaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!! Los amo, los amo, los amo. Me han convertido en una de las escritoras de Phanfiction en español con mayor cantidad de reviews en FanFiction. Ese logro no es mío, es de ustedes, se merecen lo mejor. Espero Santa les deje muy muy muy muy lindos regalos bajo el árbol este año, y el más grande sería de mi parte ^w^

Ahora sí, me iré a esconder a un bunquer .__.U  
Nos vemos en otra historia: ¡Así es mundo! ¡Prepárate! ¡Eliana va a escribir mucho!


End file.
